


Tears and Regrets

by darkbluenath



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Tamlin (ACoTaR), Redemption, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, They have a long way to go but it's gonna work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluenath/pseuds/darkbluenath
Summary: Months after the war against Hybern, the Spring Court and especially it's High Lord are in pretty bad state. Tamlin struggles to find something good -or at least a quick death-, to keep going. He KNOWS he has a mate -a human woman from distant lands- but his love and grief for Feyre keeps him away from her.
Relationships: Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Tamlin/Artha (OC)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! First chapter it's available guys! Am I nervous and anxious?! Maybe hahaha. I REALLY hope y'all enjoy it. Sorry for the short chapter but soon that'll be more. Have a good day/night!
> 
> ~First of all: this fanfic isn't about victimization of Tamlin and his past actions, it's about growth, self-consciousness and character development.  
> Second: the original female character has her qualities and FLAWS, too. She knows pretty well how to handle her shit. Both -Tamlin & OC- will start their journeys with distrust, but friendship and cooperation will make them more fit for each other -after all, they're mates.  
> And thirdly of all but not less important: English isn't my first language so you might forgive me if I write some nonsense phrases. I'm having a crazy academic semester with a lot of academic stuff to do, so I can't guarantee to you how many times in a week I can update the fanfic, but don't worry 'cause I'm always writing. I will definitely enjoy your comments about the story!

The manor was deadly quiet. Quiet like it used to be for the last weeks. Tamlin was sitting in a chair by the window looking to the dead lands outside, the silence around him was his only company. He ran his fingers through the strands of blonde messy hair, a tired sigh escaping from his dry lips. How many more days he would have to pay for the shit he had done in the past? He knew he was going to live for many years so... Was he ever going to live like that? Every hour, day, month and years were going to be that way? Abandoned, forgotten and miserable? 

He felt his vision starting to blur, tears, he was feeling too weak to stop that. " _What did I have done so wrong to deserve this?_ ", he would ask that question to himself every fucking day and still didn't have a answer. His tunic was a bit loose on his body -once so strong and well built-, his stomach would growl from time to time but he refused to feed himself, " _If it's going to be like that forever I'd rather die._ " He said in his own mind, a conforming sigh escaping his mouth. " _No one will miss the traitor beast of Spring anyways!_ " that rough voice said inside his head, that dark and disgusting part of his mind just loved the misery and despair he had for his life, almost like he was about to die but first inviting crows to feast on his dead body.

That misery adored the cascade of bad thoughts that washed over him from dawn till dusk. Even in his dreams or nightmares -as it seems to be common- the despair would've followed him. He got up from his chair and went directly to his bedroom… Sleeping was far easier to do than have tragic and melancholic thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, second chapter it's here \o/ yayy  
> Right now, y'all will be introduced to the main female character, my strong and beautiful OC.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sandals she wore hit the white rocks from the main Summer Court castle. Her brown curly long hair flying by the wind that entered from the windows, the lightweight fabric from her dress flowing around her. That day she'd decided to give her heavy chainmail and armour a break. Maybe it was a silly idea, here and there she could see the faeries looking at her scarred back, " _Hm, let them look! I'm not ashamed!_ ", said that proud voice in her mind, she'd survive those, some pairs of strange looks wouldn't intimidate her.

Artha felt the sunlight hit her face when she reached for the open balconies, the city below her was such a sight! She closed her eyes welcoming the calmness, her thick dark eyebrows relaxing. It made her glad for the newest friendship with Tarquin. He was very gentle for letting her and her men stay in the city, she had an instant attraction from his easy-going personality and way of thinking… They could talk about anything without being afraid, no mind games. Just an easy friendship. 

It was hard for her to trust someone so easily but she felt deep inside he was a good man… Male. That thing about the faeries still confused her. She couldn't imagine how it would be to spend her time in Beron's court. A nightmare! 

Of course, she didn't forgive Beron for invading and capturing one of her little brothers in her world, far away from this land. She was investigating the circumstances that allowed him to travel there but not even she knew how that power worked. Knew that right now she was stuck in that world, with five thousand men from her army. Their lives in her hands, counting with her wisdom to do the right thing. 

_Commander_. Being a commander was hard, harder now than ever was! Lead her men to a different world, one they knew nothing about, going through a portal without knowing what was waiting for them on the other side! They followed her anyway and that fact warmed her heart more than anything. She was still worthy of their trust and loyalty, so in repayment she would do her best to keep all of them alive and safe. 

First of all, when the ships reached the lands of Prytian, she was cautious but not surprised for magical beings, in her world magic existed too, in a different way but present in their lives. 

She heard steps close to her and opened her brown eyes, forgetting about her musings. Tarquin was there with an easy smile and a little piece of paper in his hands. His blue eyes, white hair and mahogany skin were a beautiful view.

— So… Anything important to tell me, _High Lord_?— she said with a teasing look and Tarquin laughed lowly shaking his head.

—You sure wanna hear this?— he asked with a playful tone, his white eyebrows raised.

— No, I'm not but tell me anyway!— she was already tired, some shit was about to take place, she could feel it deep in her bones. Tarquin passed the paper to her. She read the invitation. The Ancient Gods burn her soul! Another High Lord meeting! 

— Beron will be there?— she asked already knowing the answer.

— Probably yes, you're gonna attend to it?— he was curious. Her eleven years old brother was in the Autumn Court, being held hostage. She had to attend the meeting if she wanted to get her brother and fifteen men back. She sighed remembering the last meeting. A disaster.

— Yes… Next week I'm going with your Court! I hope that asshole didn't try to put a fast one on me!— Artha said, feeling her heart tugging in her chest. She just wanted to get her little brother and men and come back to her world. But if fate was leading her there, she wouldn't refuse. If the stupid faerie High Lord wanted to test her, so be it! She was a commander for one reason. " _L_ _et him taste the bitter of my steel!_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commander?? She's a commander?!  
> Hell yeah, as I said before: she isn't a damsel in distress! So many questions huh?  
> Tarquin my cute pie is a good friend for her and Beron is a dumb bitch here too hahaha  
> I promise you I'll explain more in the next chapters <3


	3. Chapter 3

That week Tamlin received the invitation to the meeting too. He remembered well throwing the piece of paper on the table and sitting on the study chair. He considered all the reasons why he _didn't want_ to go to the meeting. _Fights, offenses_ and the _guilt_ that would be thrown over his back. " _But I would have to go, whether I wanted to or not_."

The Wall had fallen, the Spring Court lands needed to be guarded, both to prevent faeries from invading human lands and to prevent humans from entering fae territory.

"She'll be there." That voice in his head said, Feyre's eyes came fast to his mind, " _She'll_ be there, too." His heart raced in apprehension at the simple memory of _her_ . _His mate_. He could bet the human woman didn't knew of the existence or felt that living bond between them, Tamlin could say the same, 'cause it had taken him a while to feel it and when he did, it was something that disturbed him. He still loved Feyre immensely, even if it hurt… So how could he love or even be interested in knowing more about the taciturn human from a different world?

He felt strangely uncomfortable with her presence and was sure that feeling had nothing to do with the bond. She had an air of authority and honor around her that made Tamlin want to cringe like a green boy. Her brown eyes seemed to hide more wisdom and pain than she showed. He knew she was twenty four, -that little information had come from Tarquin, who seemed to appreciate the woman's company-, but something about her seemed _ancient_... As if she knew too much or had lived for many centuries.

Tamlin feared that at any moment she could feel the bond and kill him just to avoid living with the weight of it. He had felt the bond, but he hadn't told anyone - because he had no one to tell - and hoped she would never feel it, he would keep that secret forever with him. He would be a lonely and cursed soul, but he wouldn't drag anyone into the grave with him.

He sighed, already tired. He _would_ have to go to the meeting, he _would_ have to endure offenses, he _would_ have to see the woman he loved with another male, he _would_ have to sit in a room with the woman who was his mate and pretend he wasn't bothered by her presence. He would have to do so many things, he felt exhausted even before he started, but he would still do it. " _If not for yourself, at least for the survivors in this court_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artha will have a lot of flashbacks in her chapters, so be prepared for the things that may be revealed. In this one we'll see how she works in moments of pressure. I hope you enjoy!

Artha adjusted the buckle of her armor in front of the large mirror on her chamber. Her long curly hair was half up, half down like her family used to wear. " _Another meeting_ ", she sighed mentally. She hated those encounters with the High Lords, even in her world she used to dislike political encounters like those. Obviously, it was a _necessity_ when she occupied such an important position in her country, but here it was even more boring and irritating.

She felt that those meetings were more of an excuse for the fae lords to fight than actual meetings to solve problems in Fairyland, -as she secretly liked to call it. They spent hours insulting each other, sporting expensive and extravagant robes and lashing poison to anyone they decided deserved it. That was why she hated those occasions, why she liked Tarquin so much, he was calm and straight to the point, he hadn't been made to bick and roll in the mud like a pig like the others seem to appreciate. She admired that about him.

In the last few meetings, Artha had made a name for herself: a commander tough as nails with a tongue sharper than a sword -when she needed it to. She chuckled as she remembered the moment she had moved to the fae meeting room for the first time.

_Artha had been in the deep seas with her five thousand men for a few minutes. The dagger she had found in the sands of the beach in her territory was sheathed in the belt around her waist. She remembered the day of the invasion perfectly. It was dawn when the men who patrolled the walls on the beach coast appeared frightened and bloody in the main fortress of the North. She had been pulled out of her bed by the screams of her men. She was still stunned by sleep when the news hit her in the gut._

 _—_ _Commander, the walls from the east side had been attacked!_ _—_ _the soldier said breathlessly._

 _—_ _What? By whom?_ _—_ _Arthas said angrily and surprised._

 _—_ _Tall and strong things, with pointed ears and fire in their hands! It looked like the fires of Hell!_

 _—_ _How many men died?_

 _—_ _Fifty at least, commander!_ _—_ _the man's hands were shaking._

 _—_ _Call reinforcements from the West! Ring the bells and alert the population! Order everyone to stay home until morning! I want patrols with fifteen men each, on the streets!_ _—_ _Artha gave the orders to the men who were doing the night patrol of the castle._

 _—_ _Commander…_ _—_ _the man said apprehensively, looking at his own feet._

 _—_ _Yes?_ _—_ _She looked at him, nervous. The entire castle seemed to have woken up to her screams and orders._

 _—_ _They also took hostages._ _—_ _the man didn't seem to have the courage to look into her eyes._

 _—_ _We're gonna investigate everything! Make a list of the dead, the survivors and the missing._ _—_ _Artha said loudly, already turning in the direction of her sister's chambers, the soldier grabbed her forearm._

 _—_ _Your younger brother is one of the hostages, commander._

_Artha remembered perfectly the icy feeling that had run through her veins when she heard that. They took her little brother, an eleven years old boy. Her wild boy, her little one. That crack of dawn, she had left her red-haired sister crying and went straight to the beach walls._

_Dead men on the rocky floor, blood painting the walls. The sound of waves crashing on the sand were the only sounds heard. She felt hatred for whoever had done that. The enemies of the southern lands would pay dearly for that action in the dead of night... Until the metallic smell reached her nostrils. Magic._

_The beach coast stank of magic, but she couldn't feel anything close, "They must have been far away by now". She hadn't believed her men when they said the attackers had fire in their hands and disappeared in thin air like fog. Now it made sense._

_The next morning was possible to collect a few weapons used by the mysterious invaders. Carved wooden arrows, delicate swords and a dagger that caught her attention. The handle adorned with red gemstones, the blade curved and very sharp. A weapon for someone with lots of gold to pay for it._

_It took Artha two days to gather the men. The brave and loyal ones had chosen to go with her to unknown lands, to rescue her little brother. Five hundred. A good number._

_The hard part of it had been gathering the inner strength to use_ **_that_ ** _thing. That power. She didn't like those abilities, she hated even more using them and remembering the pain it was to acquire it. After two days at sea with her ships and five thousand men on board, she had finally managed to transport everyone through the webs of time. 4 days had already been lost between joining the troops and transporting them from one world to another. And another 10 more days, for her having almost died by forcing her_ **_gift_ ** _so much, those days she was unconscious and almost dying… For 10 fucking days. 14 days spent at nothing. Almost two weeks. She had asked the Ancient Gods to preserve the life of her brother and her men._

_She recovered slowly in another 8 more days. 23 days. Almost a month and she hadn't recovered her brother. Her marine fleet was hidden in the sea fogs of that world. The smell of magic bounced off the sea and made the recovery process slow and exhaustive for Artha, sometimes she vomited the food and had terrible fevers. If the creatures that lived in that world didn't kill her, the smell of magic would do the job. Those days had been hell on earth for her._

Artha was about to pick up the sword from her bed when she heard a soft knock on the door.

— Yes?

— Artha, we will be leaving in minutes, are you ready? — Tarquin's voice was muffled by the door. She took the sword quickly and put it in the sheath. She opened the door with a slight smile. Tarquin wore loose clothing in blue and gold. It was beautiful, the tones graced his dark skin perfectly.

— Ready to terrorize Beron? — he said playfully.

— I'm ready, shall we go? — she said with a smirk and he laughed, agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5

Artha tried to hide her nervousness while walking towards the place where Tarquin was going to do that strange thing that the fae called _winnow_. She didn't really like the feeling of turning into mist and her head had spinned the last few times she needed to go with him to a meeting. But at the time she had much more important things to pay attention to. She had asked Tarquin to call her half brother, Damon -who was one of the captains of her army- that morning and asked him and seven other men she trusted to accompany her on that fateful task and Tarquin had done as she had asked, even inviting more fae of his trust to winnow her men safely.

That was the day. The day she would give Beron an ultimatum. Her little brother would return to her arms that week or she would make the necessary decisions to make him and his court pay for such transgression. The new meeting would be at Dawn, once again. Thesan was a formidable High Lord and was the first to be curious about Artha when she arrived in Prytian. She liked his calm and curious presence, it reminded her a lot of her sister.

When she reached the terrace where Tarquin would winnow them all, she saw her half brother. She walked faster to hug him and there he was, standing in black armor with small green jewels. _A modification to fit in the family_. Long white hair, blue eyes and a solemn expression. Damon was a safe haven for Artha. _Half brother_. They were not siblings, not even half! But she never cared, they had grown up together, her father had raised him as one of them. A wolf, just like her and her family. When the invasion took place, Damon was the first to offer to go with her. They hated to be far away from each other. They were always together.

He squeezed her in his embrace. Damon was also staying in the main castle of Summer Court, but he liked to spend the day evaluating her troops and wished to pay the "debt" of the accommodation by helping Tarquin's people to rebuild some buildings that had been destroyed in a war that, according to Tarquin, had happened little before she came to Prytian. Damon released her and kissed the top of her head. He was one of the few who were lucky enough to see that side of her: the vulnerable one.

— Are you ready? — He asked quietly because Tarquin was right behind her, shaking the hands of her men and asking how her troops were doing.

— I don't know, I mean… I want to say yes, but I'm so afraid of losing my little boy. I'm so afraid that he will get hurt. — It had hurt her a lot all those days away from her little wolf, the uncertainty to know if he was fine killed her a little more each day. Damon was the strength she needed when the fear and worry took over her mind. He wasn't only a man in her army, but also her half brother and most confident friend.

— Stay calm. Everything will be fine, our brother will come back to us and soon we will be able to go home! — Damon said calmly to calm her down, but Damon was also nervous, she knew that deep down.

— Artha and Damon, you can come with me, but the rest of your men will go with one of my emissaries and Varian. Don't worry, we'll all arrive at the same time! — Tarquin said and held out his hand to Artha, she nodded. Everyone agreed and put themselves in their positions to winnow. A long meeting awaited them.

* * *

The dizziness made Artha close her eyes tightly. She hated that feeling with all her strength, she only realized that was holding Tarquin's arm tightly when he placed a hand over hers.

— Artha, we're here. — he said calmly. And she opened her eyes, Damon was beside her, blinking several times. — I know the feeling it's strange at first, but you get used to it. Want to sit down a little bit? — Tarquin asked calmly. And only then did Artha notice a great corridor, beautifully decorated in shades of peach and dawn. _Dawn Court_ . Her heart raced when she realized she was already there. _What being there represented_. And it was as if all the dizziness was gone immediately. She was there for a purpose.

— I'm fine. We can go now. — She said with confidence and Tarquin ordered his guards to follow. Damon squeezed her shoulder as if to assure her that everything would be fine.

They walked with firm steps to the tower where the meeting would take place. Tarquin was the first to enter when the doors opened, Artha and Damon following behind and after them the Summer Court guards and her own men. Thesan, Kallias and Helion were already in the room, accompanied by guards from their courts.

Thesan got up to greet them, shook hands with Tarquin, hers and Damon's.

— How are you all doing? I see that the days left you more rested! Please have a seat, we are still waiting for the other High Lords, but feel very welcome! — Thesan said, indicating the other empty chairs, Kallias just gave her a short nod and Vivianne waved happily with a warm smile, while Helion continued to drink from a golden cup following her every step with his eyes.

Artha had already warned Tarquin that she wouldn't sit with him and his court in order not to damage any connection he had with the other courts. She knew her "staying" in the Summer Lands would already raise suspicions of the other lords against Tarquin, no, she didn't wanted to complicate her new friend, so she always sat alone with Damon and her men-at-arms behind her, attentive to any possible attack.

Tarquin chose a seat on the right and Artha one on the left, he near Helion, she near Thesan, but she regretted the decision when she saw Helion's look at her: a smug look full of malice. She shifted slightly in her seat and began to observe the details of the room, from the colors to the fine and delicate objects. Anything to distract her from Helion's predatory gaze.

— So, _Commander_ , is today the day I see Beron being disemboweled by you? — Helion asked with a provocative tone. She hated the way he said "commander", his sarcasm was like poison dripping from his mouth. She looked directly at him and replied firmly.

— I hope this can be resolved in the least bloody way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know that it's taking a while to have interactions between Tamlin and Artha, but this is necessary so that there is no rush or lack of development in the two main characters. I have several sketches of scenes and later chapters between the main romantic couple and I'm very anxious to get there, so I hope you understand the construction of this ❤


	6. Chapter 6

Tamlin had taken a shower before going to that meeting and dressed in clean clothes. It was more than expected, and as much as everyone knew of his miserability after what Feyre had done, he hated being vulnerable in front of the other High Lords. He didn't owe them an explanation. He was going to the meeting simply because of the human queens who threatened to invade Prytian and destroy the Spring Court even more, which barely had an army to guard the border.

The other High Lords were also concerned about this, but he knew that the disagreement between Beron and the human commander from another world was the icing on the cake for those meetings, everyone wanted to know how the woman would handle it. Tamlin couldn't care less.

He would just ignore the woman and hope to never see her again. He would have to put up with his distaste for her presence. Would have to ignore any sign of the mating bond between them and pretend nothing was happening, but he knew he sucked at acting and pretending. " _Cauldron bless me!_ ", he was not a lucky male, but the illusion that she would never find out about it was a recurring dream for him.

Tamlin took a deep breath, it had been minutes since he had postponed his departure for the Dawn Court. So in an impulse of courage he winnowed there. To a hell that awaited for him.

* * *

Artha had been sitting in that damn chair for minutes. She saw the arrival of the Night Court and the warriors called _Illyrians_ saw the High Lady's eyes fix on her and fled quickly, saw Rhysand sit elegantly in the chair and give her a firm nod. " _Hm, now he knows how to be polite?_ " Artha asked herself. Her story with the High Lord of the Night Court was brief and straight to the point. The first time Artha went to one of those High Lord meetings, she had sat there and fought all afternoon with Beron, she couldn't risk killing him there and losing her little brother forever, besides she knew and could _feel_ the power that emanated by the other lords, she would have to be extremely careful with her decisions.

Artha remembered well the time when Thesan and Tarquin tried to understand why Beron had invaded her world and tried to convince him to hand over her brother and the other hostages so that Artha could return _peacefully_ to her world. _—_ _Beron, did you do that? Invaded human territory in another world?_ _—_ _Thesan asked, curious and astonished. Beron remained silent and his brows deeply frowned. In those moments Artha had been quiet while trying to calm down and make a good exchange with the High Lord of the Autumn Court... until she felt_ **_that_ ** _in her head. A light breeze, a flickering fog, a thing that tried to grab something solid in her mind, an information or a secret. She had been quiet, still and calm letting those claws deepen in her head... just waiting for the right moment. "A good wolf knows the right time to run and attack" her father used to tell her as a child. And as much as she refused to use that power and hated having to give into it, she needed it to defend herself against those beings who loved to exhibit magic without a care. So she waited and when those claws hit deeper, she attacked._

_She remembered Rhysand's cry perfectly, his face turning pale and almost instantly sweaty. He had bent over in his chair and put his hands on his head. The woman beside him, his mate, stood up, also pale and Artha released her grip on him. All the other lords were still and silent, frightened by what they had seen._

 _—_ _Don't you dare enter my mind!_ _—_ _Artha said quietly, grunting between her teeth._ _—_ _Keep your arrogance and recklessness to yourself, High lord! The next time you have a question, be man enough to ask it directly to me without your mind games!_

And since then Rhysand had made no move against her, he had had a small taste of what she was capable of and was willing to risk just to make them take her word seriously. Neither Rhysand nor any of the others had tried anything after that. They had understood why she was there and why they shouldn't doubt the woman. She had gained her space between them and in no way could she be judged as inferior. 

A different kind of power emanated from her. A power even Artha didn't seem to want to know where started and where it ended. Still, Beron hesitated to let her brother go, now more for fear of reprisal than for arrogance. Both sides were walking on eggshells. After that little display of power, she had had migraines and even vomited her dinner that night when she was already settled in her chamber. She hated magic... And the price that came with it. In her world, magic demanded a high price from those who used it, there in Fairyland -Prytian, she had learned the name as soon as she arrived-, the fae people loved to squander their magical powers and trivialize the use of something that could be so evil. Artha was one of the victims of magic herself. But she knew that was a burden to carry until the end of her days.

At that moment, she was waiting for the arrival of the other two High Lords: the blond of the Spring Court and the disgraceful from the Autumn Court. With the last one she had extremely important matters and her nervousness almost made her get up from her chair and walk around the room, _almost_ . In a burst, the large door opened and the long-haired blond male from Spring appeared. He wore simple clothes, brown trousers, a white blouse, green tunic and boots. It would be a beautiful sight, Artha thought, if he didn't look so _lifeless_. The man, _male_ , sat without even noticing the other members. Something about him looked extremely uncomfortable.

Tarquin had briefly told her all the gossip between the Lords of the Night Court and the Spring... As far as she knew, the two had fought over a woman, the consequences of that fight leading to Tamlin's court to ruin. Artha couldn't believe a fight over a _woman_ had caused the downfall of an entire court. Didn't the High Lords have anything better to do? Perhaps something useful for the lives of their folks? Or who knows some bigger goals or responsibilities? It all seemed extremely petty and absurd.

Artha was lost in thought when a winged soldier from Dawn Court whispered something in Thesan's ear, who nodded slightly.

— Well... Beron is already here. — He said calmly and Artha's hands gripped the arms of the chair. _She would have what she wanted or would find a way to invade the Autumn Court and kill anyone who prevented her from finding her brother and men._ — Artha, I understand your concern, but now more than ever, I need you to calm down and listen to the terms of the agreement Beron's suggests. — Thesan was extremely composed, she had difficulty understanding where such calm and self-control came from. She wanted to shout, grab her brother and leave those lands. Beron was to blame for her presence there, _he_ was solely responsible for invading Artha's lands so he had no right to suggest anything! She felt her heart racing, but when Damon's hand touched her shoulder, was able to take a deep breath and let reason and common sense guide her. It was closer now. Soon she would be home with her family. Living peacefully again. 

— And where is he that he cannot come to me to discuss about it? — She asked roughly and Thesan let out a slight sigh. The other Lords were strangely quiet, _watching_.

— He does not feel safe to argue with you, unless you swears by your brother's life, to not use magic to hurt him or anyone who belongs to the Autumn Court. He asks you to restrict your powers at this meeting, after it, and until you leave Prytian.

— Beron has no right to ask anything from me! Leaving him alive for such a long time it's already a huge mercy! — She said loudly. Artha didn't care if he was on the other side of the door, listening to everything with his fae ears. She rubbed her eyes, already anticipating a future headache. She had no much choice, had to accepted that condition or never see her brother alive. Artha sighed.

— Yes, yes. I accept the conditions, now bring the moron, please! — she said with exasperation and waited for Thesan's messenger to deliver the message to Beron. A few minutes later, the doors opened again and all eyes, including Artha's, fell on him… The High Lord of the Autumn Court. Artha felt her blood boil in her veins. She had promised not to hurt him, but now she realized how difficult it would be to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think our girl is about to kick someone's ass hahaha.  
> Soon we'll have scenes with Tam and Artha interacting HMMMMM 💖


	7. Chapter 7

Artha bit the inside of her cheeks hard. Beron sat down in the chair as far away from her as possible -close to the Lord of Spring Court- and looked deeply in her eyes. He was accompanied by guards and one of his sons, she remembered him well, he was tall and pale, his copper eyes were like the ones of a poisonous snake about to strike. Eris. " _Be careful with this one, Artha. It is extremely cunning._ " Tarquin had said it lowly in her ear at their last meeting with the Lords. Since then, she wondered how cunning Eris was. " _Is he more dangerous than his father?_ ". 

In her world, she was used to dealing with all kinds of lords: the angry, the fearful, the neutral, the demanding, the ones who liked to please, the _traitors_ and dangerous too. The traitors and the dangerous were the worst. She and her entire family had been destroyed and separated by that type. Her rise to the rank of commander had been made in the midst of many betrayals, some of them marking her deeply. _In skin and soul_.

The Lords talked loudly with each other, the one from Spring was the only who had come without a court. In fact, he had come alone. The whole conversation ended the moment Thesan got up from his seat and started his speech.

— So, today we will discuss the human queens that seem to plan an attack on Prytian and... The question between Beron and Artha. I think we can start. — Thesan said calmly and sat down. Helion sat elegantly in his chair, as if he were about to see an extremely satisfying theatrical performance. The room was quiet for a few seconds, only the delicate tinting of the chainmail and armor of the guards from each court was present.

Artha hadn't taken her eyes off Beron, she was staring at him with unspoken threats flowing from her eyes. The tension in the room could easily be cut with a knife. She sat upright in the chair and rested her hands on her knees, leaning forward. _A wolf about to attack_.

— Then I will start: where is my brother, Beron? What do you want in exchange for him and the others? — Her voice came out through clenched teeth. Beron cleared his throat and spoke angrily.

— And what guarantee do I have that you and your ilk will not attack me or anyone in my court?

Artha felt the urge to grab his neck and squeeze it until he turned purple.

— The guarantee I give you is the certainty that you will not have my sword through your throat if you give me what I want! Remember it's your fault I'm here! — She said furiously and he swallowed, Eris's eyes seemed to shine with the threat to his father. Thesan intervened.

— Well, if we continue like this, no problem will be solved. Beron, the commander has already agreed not to use magic to hurt you, you have to admit being wrong for invading a world far away and kidnapping important people there. Just give her what she wants and everything will be fine! — Thesan was a great host and mediator. Calmness and neutrality came naturally from him. Maybe later she would ask for tips. Beron straightened up and seemed to shoot a thousand arrows with his eyes in Thesan's direction.

— Your brother and the others are safe, I can find a way to deliver them to you soon, but the High 0riestess who discovered the portal and transported my men to your territory will remain alive and that's final! — He said stubbornly and Artha took a deep breath. Fae people with knowledge of where her world was located wasn't a good thing. She couldn't trust them not to attack anymore. She had so much to lose now. Still, she focused on the most important part.

— And when can I have my brother and men back?

— In a month, when I have a safe strategy to avoid any type of attack coming from you. — Beron said with disgust. A month. _The audacity_. Artha let a growl come out of the back of her throat. Hatred seemed to rip through her. She stood up quickly, resting her hands on the chair. The guards around her -and even Damon- put their hands on the swords' fists, ready for anything. Waves of strange power seemed to flow from Artha.

— I want my brother back immediately! I will no longer discuss this with you! I will have my brother with me by the end of this week or your head will return with me to my world!

Silence. Everything was silent. Nobody dared to say a word. Helion was wide-eyed. Tarquin watched the door as if he preferred to be anywhere else. Kallias and Vivianne looked shocked. The entire Night Court and Thesan didn't even move. Beron, to his credit, looked pale. The High Lord of Spring looked at the floor, almost mesmerized. Long dark claws protruded from his fists, his hands were clinging to the chair, his jaw clenched. He seemed to feel the same hatred Artha did.

Thesan slowly rose from his seat, as if trying to calm a wild animal.

— Artha, I understand your annoyance and concern! Beron, I still don't understand your interest in human territory and maintaining those hostages! If you want, I can bring the humans to Dawn Court and make sure that no one from either side gets hurt! Artha, the Dawn Court is a neutral court, we are trustworthy enough to bring your brother here safely and sign an agreement to ensure no fae from this court or any other invading your territory again! - Thesan said, almost exasperated.

— Oh Thesan, you just ended up all the fun! — Helion said mockling and Thesan sighed softly.

— So? What do you say about that? Beron, I can send a small Peregryn squad to pick up the humans the next week and Artha, you would wait here and leave as soon as possible with your men and ships.

Beron seemed to think for a while, looking away and then shook his head slightly, agreeing. Artha turned in Thesan's direction and gave a firm nod. It was done. A huge weight seemed to come off her back. Now, it was only a matter of time before she had her little brother in her arms and left Prytian. She looked at Damon and then at Tarquin, they both seemed relieved for her. She wanted to smile, but stopped herself.

After that, Thesan thought it best to dismiss the reunion, as Artha was not part of the discussion about the human queens and everyone seemed strangely tired after just half an hour of meeting. It was morning and Thesan sent politely everyone to the rooms assigned from each court -just to avoid unnecessary fighting. The Winter Court was out first and Beron secondly. Immediately following, Tamlin hurried to the exit, Helion got up lazily and gave Artha a roguish smile as he passed through the large door. The Night Court left after that. Only Thesan and Tarquin remained. Both Lords and Artha dismissed their guards. In the end just Thesan and his mate, Tarquin and Varian, Artha and Damon stayed in the room. As soon as the last person left through the door, Artha threw herself into her seat, sighing tiredly and Thesan took her hand gently.

— I thought you would kill Beron right here! — He said slightly amused, pulling the chair closer. Tarquin got up and poured wine in glasses for everyone.

— Don't you tell me! I could feel your power from here, it made me sick. — Tarquin said sipping. Artha felt guilty.

— I'm sorry! Sometimes I don't even have that much control over it. — She was so tired and didn't understand the reason for that. That morning she seemed to carry the sadness and fatigue of more than one person, she had never felt that before.

— Hm... Do you think Beron invaded your territory because of your power? — Thesan asked curiously and she shook her head. She had thought about it a lot and it didn't make sense. Beron had the chance to kill her when he invaded her lands, -as she didn't expect that attack-, he could have killed her brother and the men he had taken as hostages, but still kept them alive... Beron wanted something else.

— No... He may want some artifact or creature from my world, something that better suits his power. — She said thoughtfully.

— What exactly? — Varian asked, clearly curious. Artha looked at Damon discreetly and they exchanged complicit looks almost as if in conversation, understatement passing from one to the other. It was too dangerous to share information like that. Even if she liked Tarquin and Thesan, she couldn't risk having important information in the hands of such powerful beings.

— I don't know... But certainly something big.

They talked for more minutes about probable theories of what Beron was looking for, how the plan to rescue Artha's brother from the Autumn Court would be made, about her stay at Summer and how her troops were doing. They talked until they realized that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was time for lunch. Thesan guided Artha along with her half brother and Tarquin with Varian. They went down the stairs together, casually commenting on the architecture of Dawn Court. They passed corridors full of faeries and Artha allowed herself to be impressed by the diversity of each one.

— I know you two go pretty well with each other, so I saw no problem keeping your chambers close! — Thesan had a soft smile on his face and gestured to Artha and Tarquin. — Artha, your guards' rooms are adjacent to yours! Don't worry. 

— Make yourself comfortable, at night I hope to have dinner with all of you, but let's keep this between us. — He said and left.

* * *

After lunch, Artha had fallen asleep while Damon had gone to the library. During the night, they had had a great intimate dinner with Thesan, his mate, Tarquin and Varian. That was one of the few times she felt truly calm in Prytian. The calm and peaceful presence of the two High Lords made her more relaxed.

It was midnight. Artha was sitting by the window with a cup of chamomile tea in her hands. Damon was sleeping soundly in her bed. Most times she preferred to sleep with his company, she felt more safe like that, they shared the bed as they did in childhood, it was like a little piece of innocence and untouched memory of the good old days.

She watched the moon and the clouds that slowly passed through the sky. The slight singing of crickets made everything more smooth. Artha decided to leave the room and go to the open balconies, watching the moon from there would be even more beautiful. She opened the door and stepped her bare feet in the hallway tile. Everything was empty and silent.

She walked until she reached the open corridors. Her heart leapt when she realized she wasn't alone. The tall figure of a man was hunched over on the porch, he noticed her too and stood up. The silvery light of the moon softly illuminated his long blond hair, his eyes shone and as much as it was reasonably dark, she knew those eyes were green. _Tamlin_. The High Lord of Spring Court.

A strange sensation weighed in the center of her being and automatically Artha took a step back, confused and frowning. It was as if something was taking away all the air, pulling a rope inside of her, she felt like throwing up. The male looked at her intently and took a step towards her. Suddenly, she felt her left arm burn and let out a grunt of pain, she saw the male grunt and hold his arm too. A golden light formed a thin circle on their left biceps. That light seemed to burn to the bone and the spiky numb feeling took her arm. Artha fell to her knees. The male, still holding his arm, came over to help her. She pushed his hand away.

— Out of here! — Artha roared in pain. She had been silly to leave the room without a weapon. Thesan wouldn't attack her, of course, but that didn't mean the other Lords wouldn't try, as the blonde was trying to do. — What did you do to me, idiot? — She asked, dragging herself to the nearby wall, getting up with difficulty. She was panting and sweating.

He didn't look any better than she did. His blond hair was messy, the sweat on his forehead glistened in the dim moonlight. The claws she had seen earlier were exposed. He coughed.

— What did you do to me? — Artha asked louder and he lowered his eyes, sighed tiredly as if he had run leagues. — Tell me what spell you used on me or I'll kill you right here! — Her voice came out in a shout, she was quickly losing control. That scream was sure to attract some sentry on a night watch. Tamlin looked at her as if in torment.

— I didn't do any spells...

— So what was that? — She asked desperately. Tamlin replied slowly and almost inaudibly.

— That was the mating bond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here we go again! Remember when I said I wouldn't be posting new chapters? Yes... that was my intention buuut I'm sooo in love with the story to stop right now, so here's a new one! I hope you enjoy!

Tamlin slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathless. He looked at his arm in the dark and saw that thin golden ring around his biceps, still glowing like iron that had just come out of the forge. He ran into the bathroom and the candles lit themselves. _Shit_. _A thousand times shit._ The human had found out. He should have stayed in the room and not wandered around the Dawn Court castle. Damn time he decided to go look at the moon.

His arm was red and the skin where the circle appeared still burned. He leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. He had a problem. _A huge one_. He remembered the frightened look and the anger on her face, she had thought he had done some spell against her.

Tamlin sighed and turned on the tap, cupping his hands to splash water on his face and hair, looked in the mirror and saw tiredness and regret in his features. The features of a fucked up male. _Very fucked up_. Before he could explain what that bond was and say he wanted nothing to do with her, she had run away. Before he said that mate bond meant nothing to him, she had run through the halls, lost in the night.

 _— Mating_ _bonding?_ _—_ _She said skeptically, still breathing hard._

 _—_ _Yes, it's someth-_

 _—_ _Do you think I'm an animal? Do you think I need this?_ _— Artha_ _said leaning on the wall and getting up, almost spitting the words in his direction. Anger in her features._

 _—_ _What? That's not what I meant..._

 _—_ _Don't come closer!_ _—_ _She said, pushing him when she realized he was walking towards her._ _—_ _Don't you dare come close or I'll kill you!_ _—_ _She got up quickly and upon hearing footsteps and the shimmer of armor from some guard of Dawn, Artha ran. She ran as fast as she could, far away, to the safety of her chamber. Far away from that male._

_Tamlin had been left alone in the corridor until two winged guards reached him. He made sure his arm with the mating bond mark was well hidden by the sleeve of the white blouse._

_—_ _High Lord, we heard some screams and came to check, are you ok?_ _—_ _One of them asked and Tamlin absently said he was fine. He made up some lie and walked to his room._

He looked at himself in the mirror again. He would be quiet. He begged the Mother the woman did the same. If she didn't tell anyone, he wouldn't either. He would get rid of that immense burden and go back to living his life normally. " _Normally?_ " that evil voice said laughing at him, " _Are you going to live_ **_normally_ ** _in that destroyed, lonely and miserable manon? Good luck!_ ", the voice said wryly and Tamlin roared to silence it. He didn't need his own mind working against him when he already had so many problems. He needed solutions.

He thought of marching to the human's room and shake her until she promised not to tell anyone, but that would only complicate things. He thought about confronting her and threatening her, but because of the power he could feel coming from her, that would also make it worse. He could only count on her good will. And her desire to leave Prytian as soon as possible. " _Yes, she won't want anything to do with it, the same way I don't want to! Everything will be fine, I'm fine!"_ Tamlin said to himself, trying to stay calm. But something inside him knew that was the beginning of a nightmare.

* * *

Artha had been sitting against the closed door for minutes. Damon was still asleep in her bed and she was crying softly not to wake him up or attract his attention. It would be too difficult to explain everything, to explain the things she felt and barely knew what they were. She felt the urge to throw up, but refused to do it. She would have to be strong to handle whatever that was. _Mating bond_. The name itself was already obvious, but she had also heard Tarquin's explanation once while they were having lunch together.

 _—_ _Finding your mate is almost a common dream between the faeries, Artha! It's a blessing, a miracle! Imagine just finding your soul mate?!_ _—_ _Tarquin said almost dreamily and Artha laughed at her friend's naivete._

 _—_ _So you want to find yours?_ _—_ _she asked curiously as she ate a piece of fish. Tarquin sighed._

 _— Well_ _.. Who knows one day, I mean... Who wouldn't want to find their other significant part? The one who is so equal to you as to understand your needs, dreams and desires? Wouldn't you like to find yours?_

 _—_ _I don't know if I like the idea of a mate, I'm human and not an animal, Tarquin! I don't know if I would like to live with another being as tormented as I am!_ _—_ _She said amused and the two laughed as they continued to eat._

She felt a chill and crawled into the bathroom, locking herself there. Cried softly and covered her mouth when her sobs became louder. She didn't need a predestined love. She needed her life back! Her little brother, her men, her family together… _her home_. That should be impossible, right? A human and a fae could never share such a thing, could they? " _Ancient Gods, bless me and make this a misunderstanding!_ ", She begged and begged for her Gods. " _Don't leave me alone in this distant world_!".

She remembered the fae's tormented expression and felt her head throbbing from the constant crying. The golden mark on her arm was still there. Artha grabbed a soap and turned on the tap, rubbed her biceps until the skin started to tear slightly and bleed. How could that be real? How could she be the mate of a male she didn't even know? Artha didn't know anything about him, what his hits and misses were.

How the hell had fate cursed her in such a way? It could only be a spell, _a very dangerous one!_ Why did everything have to go wrong when she was so close to having her brother back and going home? What did that High Lord want from her? Power and control over other High Lords? She wouldn't bow to anyone! Even if it took her life... _Again_. She would die fighting till her last breath, but she would do anything to rescue her brother and men and transport all five hundred men back to her world, she would die in peace then, but would never let anyone take that dangerous power that ran inside her veins.

She would be quiet and if the male threatened, she would attack. She would attack with all her strength, even if she didn't know how to control that primitive force. She would remain silent and watch everything unfold and as much as she didn't want to share it with anyone else, she would tell Damon and Tarquin. If the High Lord of Spring Court wanted war, it would be good for her to be prepared. And good allies were always needed for her to be on the winning side.

Artha wrapped her arm with a small white towel and sat on the floor again, breathing hard from all the crying and stuffy nose. She barely saw when sleep took her and she fell asleep curled up like a ball on the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor babies, huh? They have so much angst inside of them but don't worry they WILL be fine 😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, I'm sorry! But I already have some other chapters written just waiting to editing and I'll be posting them during this week 😊❤

The sunrise bathed the small glass windows in the bathroom and the sun's rays went straight to Artha's face who was still sleeping on the floor. She turned around uncomfortably, as her shoulder was numb. She opened her eyes slowly and remembered why she had slept on the bathroom floor, then a storm of thoughts came to mind. She pulled on the sleeve of the loose white blouse she was wearing and checked her arm again… The mark was _still_ there. Now the skin looked less red and didn't burn as before, as if it had healed.

Artha looked at the ceiling and sighed. She still didn't understand what that mating bond was in practice, but was willing to fix it. Neutralize or erase it completely. She would have to tell Damon. In case everything got complicated, she didn't want to hide anything from him. She sat down and her head weighed, it would be a long day, but at least now, she had a plan in mind. Would put her head in place and make the necessary decisions. It would be a very long day and that required a bath to clear her thoughts. " _Everything would be fine"._

* * *

Tamlin rolled over in bed, it was already morning and he hadn't been able to sleep all night. His head repeated the scene of Artha and him meeting on the balconies, several times, her face, her expressions. In the several attempts he was able to doze off, Artha's features turned into Feyre, or even worse, Amarantha.

When Artha turned into Amarantha, she had a feline smile at him and stuck her long black nails in his hair " _There is nowhere to run, my love! We will be one for all eternity!_ " and with each new attempt at sleep, he hated the human woman more and more. She made him remember things he had locked in a dark place in his mind, that damn mating bond! " _I don't need a mate!_ ". He needed peace and tranquility. He still felt love for Feyre, but she was happy and despised him… He felt that he deserved such a thing, even so, he hoped one day to forget her and not love anyone else. If he once had a heart made of stone under the influence of others, now he would have a heart of stone by choice.

He knew -by her reaction- that the human wanted nothing to do with him and that was such a relief. After all those weeks, secretly knowing the existence of the bond he remained quiet, it took an enormous weight off his back to know she expected nothing from him, even with the revelation between the two. Still, he would talk to her, make it clear, and finally be fully light-headed.

He got out of bed with the decision in mind. Nothing would change his mind.

* * *

Artha heard from the bathroom the moment when Damon woke up. She remained locked inside, combing her hair repeatedly, _she was so nervous_. Didn't even know how to start explaining it to him and he would probably think she was in some serious trouble… Maybe she was.

— Artha, are you there? — Damon asked in a hoarse sleepy voice. She took a while to answer, but then put the comb over the sink and took a deep breath.

— Yes I am.

— Hm, then come and have breakfast! They just brought it! — He said in a muffled voice, probably with a full mouth. She got up from the edge of the bathtub where she was sitting and lowered the sleeve of her blouse, opened the door and ran to the bed already wanting to cry. Had to blink several times to hide her tears.

— Morning! — Damon barely looked at her face as he helped himself to the most varied morning dishes from the trays on the bed. She took a deep breath, it would be now or never.

— I have something serious to tell you. — she said looking at him steadily.

— Say it, I'm listening.

— Damon, I'm serious, maybe it's a matter of life and death! — she declared and he stopped chewing and looked straight at her.

— Has something happened to our brother? — He sat upright on the bed. His white hair was disheveled and his eyes were still puffy from sleep.

— No... But something happened to me. Something strange.

— Artha, you're scaring me! Say what's going on! Did Beron or some other High Lord threaten you? — He pulled Artha's hands and face towards him.

— No... No, Damon! Pay attention... — she sighed. — Last night... At midnight, to be exact, I left the room to watch the moon and something very strange happened. — Artha said as she folded her sleeve up to the top of her arm. When the entire arm was exposed, the golden mark shone brightly in the sunlight. Damon touched the thin circle.

— Since when do you have this tattoo? — He looked at her suspiciously.

— Since midnight! When I left, I saw that I was not alone and the High Lord of Spring Court was there! After that I felt some overwhelming sensations and my arm started to burn and I-

— HE DID THAT TO YOU? — Damon asked, gritting his teeth. Pure anger passed through his eyes.

— No! I mean, I don't know. He said no! I also saw the same golden light burn his skin! I screamed and asked what kind of magic he had done against me and he said…

— What did he say, Artha?

— Said that was the "mating bonding"! — She whispered and Damon's eyes popped wide when he heard the two words.

— Mating bonding? Mating bonding my ass! Who does he think he is? What did he say after that?

— He didn't say anything, because I ran away! — She said, shrugging. Pretending to be fine with it. — He tried to help me get up off the floor when I fell in pain, but I didn't want him to touch me! I ran back to the room and slept in the bathroom so I wouldn't wake you up!

— You should have woken me up! I would have solved this from man to man with that bastard! I will deal with him and whatever this is! — Damon was already getting up from the bed when Artha grabbed his arm.

— No Damon, please! I don't know what this is about! I'm afraid this is some kind of trap and put some of us in danger!

— Artha, you may be in danger yourself! We don't know what kind of spell this is, nor whether it's a real "mating bond" or whatever they call it! I won't let a High Lord threaten you like that!

— Yes! I know! I just want time to think better! See what I can solve on my own and only then do something about it! I promise you I'm fine, beside the burning I felt in my arm before, now I'm totally fine! Damon, please… — she said quickly, her eyes pleading. He closed his eyes, considering, then rubbed them and sighed tiredly. He knelt in front of her and kissed Artha's palms.

— Fine... But we will seek help with people we can trust and if there is even the slightest sign of pain on your part, I will kill that damned High Lord! — he said in a final tone and Artha didn't doubt any of his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... I just love to see Artha being vulnerable and so open-up with Damon! Can't wait to see that happening between Tamlin and her!


	10. Chapter 10

Artha paced back and forth in the bedroom. She was locked there since morning, when her small group of men had gone to the meeting. She preferred to stay in her chambers pretending to have some non-existent sickness, it was far better not to appear there, but the feeling of not knowing news about her brother's rescue was unbearable so she sent her loyal half brother instead. He was competent and very capable, Artha trusted him, blindfolded. That morning, she had clearly begged Damon to control himself near Tamlin and pretend not to know anything about the bond they shared.

The first hours of the day were extremely stressful, they had searched for some spell in an old book Artha brought with her. Something that could break the mating bond and make that golden ring on her arm disappear... At the end of two hours of research, she almost cried in disappointment. After that, she tried to find the answer in herself, she bathed with calming herbs and essential oils to gain access to that source of "inexhaustible knowledge" like her old uncle used to say, that was within her, but the frustration was enormous when she realized she was unable to concentrate. Finally she succumbed and decided to stay locked in her room for good. There she was safe… " _Safe? How naive are you, Artha? There is no security for you, just the calm before the storm!_ " her mind told her and she hated herself for it. It was so difficult to see anything positive in her shitty life. She wasn't safe, but she _had_ to be stable long enough to form a plan to get her out of that situation.

Artha sat on the bed and sighed as she rubbed her eyes. It had been two hours since Damon left the room. Two hours of a meeting that would also decide her little brother's rescue, it hurt her not to be there to give an opinion or plan things with them. Two hours of anxiety and uncertainty. Artha had asked Damon to speak to Tarquin and Thesan discreetly when they were alone, she asked him not to tell them directly, but to come and find her as soon as possible. All that waiting was slowly killing her. Sometimes she was terribly impatient, especially with matters as immediate as that. Still, she tried to keep the cold and calm façade.

Artha jumped out of bed when she heard a knock on the door and the doorknob turn.

— Artha, it's me! Open the door. — Damon's voice soothed her racing heart and she quickly got up from the bed. She took a deep breath and opened it slowly. Tarquin was right behind Damon, his eyes curious and concerned. She let the two in.

— Where's Thesan? — She asked nervously and leaned against the closed door.

— He had to answer a quick call, he's coming soon. What happened to you? Damon said you were feeling bad this morning, are you feeling better? — Tarquin asked while still inspecting and looking for something wrong with her.

— I'm fine…

— You seem extremely nervous and anxious... Did something bad happen? — He insisted. Artha looked at Damon and he looked calm. " _Maybe he is just pretending to be calm and calm me down too!_ "

— I prefer to wait for Thesan and then we discuss everything together. — She explained herself, moving her hands awkwardly. Tarquin seemed to agree and sat down in an armchair while pouring himself wine in a delicate glass. — So... How was the meeting today? What was decided about my brother and my men? — She asked curiously and Tarquin and Damon looked at each other. Artha found it interesting how their hair was the same shade of white and their eyes were blue. Tarquin was the first to sigh.

— Today the meeting was difficult! I'm relieved you didn't go to that arena of fighting, especially if you were feeling bad! Beron seemed calmer, but Tamlin looked extremely upset... Restless. He just stared at Damon for most of the meeting. Can you believe this? — Tarquin said absently and Artha looked at Damon, he looked away.

— I personally _asked_ you not to lose patience with any of the High Lords! — She said in a scolding tone.

— Don't worry, Artha! — Tarquin had a friendly smile. — Damon was extremely diplomatic, he dodged all attempts of unnecessary drama and didn't get into any fights! — Tarquin said calmly and Damon murmured something she didn't understand.

When Artha was about to ask again about her brother's rescue, someone knocked on the door, she turned to open it. Thesan. He entered quickly and also analyzed her, looking for something wrong.

— Damon said you were sick this morning... You look fine.

— Yes, but I need to talk to you both… — she said, already turning to face the two High Lords. — How safe are these walls, Thesan?

Thesan looked at her in surprise. What did she mean by that?

— These walls are _very_ safe, Artha. Feel free to share anything.

Even though he had assured her nothing she said would leave that room, she pulled Tarquin and Thesan by their hands and sat on the floor next to them. Damon just remained quiet by the window, observing the gardens.

— First promise me you both won't tell anyone! — Artha said quietly, almost whispering. Tarquin and Thesan looked at each other quickly and nodded. Artha read the promise in their eyes and started to roll up her blouse sleeve. In that case, showing would be easier than talking. When the mark on her left arm became visible, Tarquin eyes popped open and he immediately touched her arm. Thesan was quiet.

— Where did that come from, Artha? I mean... You know what that is, yes? — Tarquin asked and Artha sighed looking at the ceiling.

— I didn't go to the meeting today 'cause of _this_! — She pointed to her arm and the room went completely silent. Thesan got up from the bed and started walking around the room. — Say it, Thesan! This silence is killing me! — she knew he would have something important to say about that.

— A golden mark…

— And?

— Little golden roses...

Artha realized what he was going to say. Tarquin too.

— Tamlin? — Tarquin asked, incredulous. Thesan was silent. Artha could feel her breakfast intending to go up her throat, but she took a deep breath and stood up.

— Help me! Please help me! I told you because I hoped you two could tell me a way to remove this! Please tell me a way! — she said loudly and hated herself for that, anyone outside the room could hear! Her head was spinning with her problems. Her little brother, her men, her troops, her return to her world, _her home_. Damon came over and hugged her.

— Artha, calm down! We will find a way!

Tarquin looked at the floor and Thesan seemed to understand the desperation she felt. Having a mate could really leave any being off-balance, especially a human. How would he tell her? Thesan came over and asked her to sit.

— Look... A link as deep as a mating bond is complicated. — he knelt in front of her and took both her hands in his. — You can reject that, of course, but… — Thesan sighed and looked deep into her eyes. Big brown eyes, already filling with salty water of tears. — Unfortunately to you, this is the kind of thing that can't be broken. You _can_ reject it, but it will always be part of you.

As soon as he finished speaking, Artha let the tears fall and didn't bother to hide her face. Tarquin got up and poured her a cup of tea, he made sure she drank a few sips. Thesan knew she was sensitive to that subject, but... the biggest part of him was curious and wanted to know more about it. If the golden Spring Court mark had appeared on her arm, well, she _really_ was Tamlin's mate.

— Artha, I understand you're confused and scared, but... When did this mark appear on you? — Thesan asked while she was still sipping her tea. She explained everything. Since the unexpected encounter on the balconies, the arm burning, the mark and her weeping in the bathroom all night.

— I thought you two could help me. — She said and her voice shook almost in a childishly way. Her nose and eyes were red. Tarquin squeezed her knee.

— If I could do it, I would, Artha! But the mating bond is an ancient and mysterious magic, not even I know how it works. Only the Cauldron knows the reasons for thinking you two are equals.

— But Tarquin, don't you understand? I'm human, how is that possible? What the hell am I supposed to do with this? — She squeezed the mark on her arm. — What does this damn bond even mean? I'm sorry for the honesty, but I don't trust this "cauldron" of yours!

Tarquin let out a sad chuckle. Poor thing. She was so scared. Thesan and Tarquin looked at each other and then looked at Damon. Artha had trusted them enough to tell them about it. The least they could do was give her some answers. Thesan had the perfect place in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 15 days without posting any updates, I'm so sorry! All the academic stuff is tiring me to a point you guys have no idea buuut I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow yay \o/  
> See ya soon!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay calm, Artha! Most High Lords have already returned to their respective Courts!" Thesan had told her as he quickly guided her to the library in which they were now. The tall shelves lined with books with various covers filled her eyes. The place was huge and empty, the ceiling was high, the chandeliers were extravagant and delicate, large windows provided the perfect lighting for reading during the day, small couches and tables stretched out along the library, the wooden floor gave it away the feeling of welcome. She felt that she could calm down at least a little after locking the doors. She was safe there with her three friends. 

Tarquin and Damon searched for titles on the shelves that wrapped the words "mating bond" or anything they thought might help Artha, while Thesan organized biscuits, candies and teacups on a small table by the windows. He called for her to sit and she felt her back relax as she sat on the small couch.

— Eat, it's past noon and I'm sure you're already hungry. — he said softly and also walked to the shelves, knowing more exactly where the copies he needed were. After a few minutes, which she busied herself filling her mouth with the most delicious treats she had ever tasted, Damon, Tarquin and Thesan walked to the table and sat down with her. Most of the books had an average number of pages, but she knew she would read everything soon, the curiosity was immense.

While her three friends ate, they told her about her brother's rescue plan. Soon Artha was aware of the whole situation. Thesan would send a small squad of his winged soldiers who would be able to transport everyone safely to Dawn Court, he said he couldn't winnow them because that would show "favoritism" on his part and his court for her, even though he was just mediating everything, so the transport would be done without direct magic from any of the parties involved. Artha was relieved, and felt like smiling when she knew soon her little boy would be with her again. Obviously that her little brother would be scared to fly with a bird-like man, but soon that would be just a memory in the past. And they would come home. And that was final.

About the mating bond... Well, she had the option to reject it, so she would do it. She would disappear from Prytian faster than a viper attack. And that would also be just a reminder of the past. She would miss Tarquin and his easy-to-like personality, she would also miss Thesan and his calm, constant voice and wisdom. But Artha would take care of those memories with affection.

The three men started talking about trivialities, while Artha was fully concentrated on reading everything about that bond. She would learn everything to ignore or neutralize in herself, any possible effect of it. Thesan had told her to write down any possible doubt and he would answer it in the best possible way, as he also had a mate and knew how to handle some things better than she did.

Artha was so focused on reading she barely heard the voices and conversations of Tarquin, Thesan and Damon who were on the nearby porch... But she felt it when a presence stopped outside the door. She shifted in her seat when she realized who it was. _He was there_. She continued to watch the locked door. A loud knock was heard and Artha jumped out of the couch. When they saw Artha's unease, Thesan and Tarquin looked at each other, Damon put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

— I know you're there! Open the door, we need to talk! — he said in a deep voice and Artha's heart raced so hard she felt it in her throat. Thesan put his hand on her shoulder soothingly. His voice was clear when he spoke loudly.

— What do you want, Tamlin?

— I wanna talk to the woman inside this room! — Impatience was clear in his tone. Thesan looked at Damon who had a murderous look and whispered to them.

— Go to the second floor of the library, I'll deal with him! — As soon as he finished saying, Artha got up quickly while Tarquin and Damon guided her to the place. Only when everyone was out of sight did Thesan take a deep breath and unlock the door. Little did he know, the three of them were sitting on the stairs, hiding to listen to the conversation that would take place. As soon as he opened the door, Tamlin went through it like a hurricane.

— Where is she? — he asked angrily.

— Artha is busy. What do you want with her? — He asked calmly. Had to pretend he didn't know about the bond between Artha and Tamlin. He promised to her.

— I have private matters with the human! — Tamlin looked around. Her scent was all over the room and it bothered him extremely, Thesan probably thought he wanted some fight with the woman, but he just wanted to make some points _very_ clear to her. His eyes stopped on the small table full of books and on a page that already said a lot about how far Thesan's knowledge of the two went.

— "The mating bond rejection is likely to happen"? — Tamlin read aloud with mockery and looked at Thesan who remained calm. — If you know she and I are mates, it would be good not to interfere in my business with her! — he messed with his hair and asked slowly. — Where. Is. She?

That shit was annoying. He just wanted to talk. Then they would both be free to ignore themselves as much as they liked. One conversation and everything would be settled.

On the stairs and down on the floor, Artha and Damon struggled to hear the conversation, but Tarquin with his fae hearing helped them while he whispered what was said between Thesan e Tamlin. Artha felt nervous when she heard that he wanted to talk to her. Did he wanted that mating bond? She had heard enough of his story with his former lover and even though she wasn't afraid of him and knew how to deal with men and their temper very well, she didn't want _that_. What the hell did he had to discuss with her?

Suddenly, a roar was heard and the chandeliers swayed. " _Thesan is having a problem dealing with him!_ ", she thought with distress and concern. In a moment of impulsiveness, Artha got up and went quickly down the steps. Damon and Tarquin tried to stop her, but she was determined. She had never hidden from her responsibilities or duties, she wasn't going to start now. She wouldn't let Thesan get into trouble with other High Lords because of her, she wouldn't be able to run away from Tamlin forever, so the sooner they got that sorted out, the better. Thesan and Tamlin heard her strong footsteps and he turned to look at her with a death glare. Artha remained firm, even though she was nervous. Soon Tarquin and Damon's footsteps were heard behind her.

— Want to talk to me?

Tamlin studied her quickly, his fangs starting to show. She had covered her arms - and the gold mark - with a long-sleeved blouse. Her trousers were simple and black. Other than that, she didn't appear to be armed.

— Yes... We have a little _discomfort_ between us and we need to resolve this. — he said in a cold tone.

— Artha is not obliged to do anything! — Damon said, any slight aggressive movement from Tamlin and he would draw his sword. Tamlin chuckled bitterly.

— I'm sure your _commander_ can speak for herself! — he said impatiently and Damon gritted his teeth, trying to control himself.

Artha pointed to the door with her chin in Tamlin's direction. Thesan looked nervous and Tarquin was cautious. Tamlin took the cue and walked out the door without waiting for Artha to follow him. She turned to the three friends.

— Artha, I don't know if this is a good idea! — Thesan said quietly, his tone denounced his apprehension.

— He can try to hurt you, Artha! You better wait here until I call your soldiers to escort you! — Damon said with his hand on the door and Artha pulled him.

— I'm fine, Damon! I _will_ be fine! I need to resolve this, once and for all. — she said and when she saw Damon about to protest, she added. — If he tries something, he will regret it! I'm always armed, remember? — she didn't wait for him to answer before leaving the library. Damon sighed and looked at the ceiling, his head already hurting like hell.

— Trust her, Damon. I don't think Tamlin is going to hurt her, it is forbidden to kill or hurt a guest in other courts. In addition, Artha is an intelligent woman and has a lot of magic running through her veins, she wouldn't put herself in a situation she couldn't get out afterwards. — Tarquin said and patted Damon on the shoulder. — Let's trust her.

* * *

When Artha left the room, she ran her hands through her hair and checked to see if the little daggers were there. The dagger handles looked like simple hair pins, but blades were hidden between the strands. Any attempt by Tamlin and with a quick move, she would be armed. She looked at the path ahead and he was there, standing at the end of the corridor with his arms crossed and his face serious. She swallowed her nervousness and put on the commander's mask. A cold, calculating mask.

After reaching him, the two took a firm walk to one of the suspended gardens in the castle. The place was quiet. The sound of a small artificial waterfall and the wind hitting the plants were the only sounds in the room. Tamlin looked around the room, looking for possible spies. No one else was there but the two. They would have all the privacy in the world to talk. Artha felt cornered and ran her hands through her hair again. " _Calm down, Artha. You're armed and he won't try anything_ ", she thought and counted her breath to stay calm. She was sure he could hear her heart beating faster than normal. But he said nothing.

— So? — she asked loudly, walked to a window and leaned there. The sunlight hitting her back. He looked at her.

— You did well to hide the mark, but you were wrong to tell Tarquin and Thesan. This kind of information is very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands!

— Well, you can't blame me for seeking help. I trust them both.

— Do you? — He smirked mockingly. — Well, you shouldn't, high fae are always scheming, it would be wise to keep that in mind, human. — he said "human" with poison in his voice.

— Unlike you and the things I hear about you, _I_ have no reason to be suspicious of them. — The firmness in her voice was evident. Did he really think she was a naive human? — Say what you have to say and leave. — she finished and Tamlin looked at her from head to toe.

— Do you already hate me that much? You don't even know me! — he smirked like a wolf, but Artha wasn't afraid of lupine smiles... _She_ was a wolf.

— No, I don't — she said simply. — But I _will not_ open any interaction for this bond.

The words were clear and Tamlin's rational part thanked her for saying the words, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, but… Another part of him, a deeper and instinctive part, didn't like that. It was like being betrayed and rejected again, because that was exactly what her words were: the bond's rejection. He hid his hands behind his back, as the claws started to push under his skin. He breathed in the most controlled way possible. He had no reason for that. He didn't even know that woman. Even though it hurt, he still loved Feyre. That reaction was just the primitive instinct in fae males.

— Great. I called you to discuss this. I want nothing to do with this mating bond. If you sought help from Thesan and Tarquin, you must have already discovered that there is no way to break it. Unfortunately this will be a mark we will have to carry forever. — he declared with a look beyond her head, looking at the distant blue sky.

— So there's _really_ no way to remove this? Not even if the initiative comes from me or you? — she asked just to be sure. — I read in a book… I will share things with you... Things I couldn't have control over.

Tamlin looked at her again.

— No, there is no way to remove it. But I find it unlikely sensations and feelings will be shared between us. I believe this would only be possible if we had close communication, which is not the case.

— As for what we share... How the hell is that possible? How is a cauldron able to decide we are equals or we have something in common?

— I don't know, I don't know what's going on with the Cauldron... I like to think I'm not _that_ bitter. — He said with a poisonous smile and Artha gave him a deadly look.

— I'm not bitter, I'm cautious. Answer the question.

— I don't know, the Cauldron works with ancient magic. Mates are not always really equals, sometimes they are so different many even question the bond's veracity.

— So there may be a way for us not to be mates?! — Artha said almost excitedly.

— With the mark appearing on both of us... I doubt it. Sad, but something we will have to accept. — He declared with disdain and Artha sighed.

— How dangerous is that information? — she asked, curious.

— For me, not a little, for you... — His silence said a lot. Artha could be in danger. That damned bond. — It would be smart of you to keep quiet and let no other High Lord know about it, you already told two and sincerely hope they don't sell this news for their own gain, mainly because you wouldn't want to have this information in the hands of the Night Court or _Beron_. — in the mention of the name of the High Lord of Autumn Court, Artha grunted. That bastard would love to have an advantage over her.

— Tarquin and Thesan promised not to tell anyone.

— What about your "brother"? — he asked suspiciously and Artha looked at him quickly.

— What are you implying? My brother is trustworthy, I call him brother for a reason! — She barked angrily and Tamlin felt like rolling his eyes.

— As long as you keep your mouths closed, we will have no problems. _No_ , we will not share any thoughts or feelings, do not believe everything you read in the books, they romanticize the mating bond too much. And _no_ , there is no way to break bonds like this, I already tried, believe me. While you stay in Prytian, hide the mark. And finally, let's keep this _very_ clear between us: I don't want this mating bond, _yes_ , I am rejecting it too! — he declared with impressive firmness and Artha relaxed when she heard that, felt like screaming with happiness, but all she did was raise her eyebrow in understanding.

— Good.

— Good. I sincerely hope your brother and men will be rescued as soon as possible. — he said and thought " _Only then will she be far from here!_ ", but remained with a neutral face. — Now, let's go back before your brother and your High Lords _friends_ send guards to fetch you.

Artha nodded and started walking side by side with him, leaving the garden room behind.

* * *

Damon shook his foot nervously, it had been minutes since Artha had left the library and so far hadn't returned. Thesan was also concerned and even used his power to know their location. He said they were both in one of the suspended gardens, but Damon still couldn't relax. Knowing Artha might be in danger bothered him immensely. " _I should have gone with her!_ ", he repeated to himself every two minutes. He was almost going to look for her when suddenly the library door opened and Artha came in, with a soft and relieved smile on her face. Damon almost ran to hug her, but he controlled himself when he noticed the High Lord of the Spring Court behind her, looking at Thesan and Tarquin who had risen from their seats. Artha didn't care and hugged him nonetheless.

— I'm fine! — she whispered in Damon's ear and he held her tightly in his arms.

— It would be good if you two kept this information with you, otherwise the human will be in danger. — Tamlin said loudly, not in the form of a threat, just a reminder of the danger of any other High Lords. Tarquin took a step forward, saying.

— I wouldn't take any advantage of that, Tamlin. Artha's secret and yours is safe with us. — Tarquin declared with loyalty written in his eyes and Tamlin believed him. He had helped his court during the war, he was a good male. Thesan had a light look on his face when he looked at him.

— Yes, I agree with Tarquin and I see you both have solved the issue very well among yourselves.

— Yes, we solved it. — Tamlin replied firmly and confidently. With the blessing of the Cauldron and the Mother, this would be the last time the two would see each other. Artha finally released her brother and looked at him.

— Is that all, High Lord? — she asked solemnly, as if putting an end to the conversation.

— Yes, it is. Good luck with your brother's rescue and the journey back home. — he said automatically and turned to leave. He closed the library door and walked over to the chambers he had spent the night. He should have felt light and relaxed after solving that problem, but his shoulders felt like they weighed tons, he felt tired like never before. Upon entering the room he simply winnow back to his destroyed court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just me who love Tarquin and Thesan so much?? I mean, it's sad Sarah j maas don't tell us much about them huh? I also like Helion a lot too and Tam of course, who are your favourites High Lords? Maybe tomorrow I'll post some other chapter who knows haha


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware: the chapter will describe some bloody/gore scenes, nothing very descriptive, but you know... it's always good to leave a warning. I hope you enjoy the chapter ❤

It was a sunny Monday morning. That weekend had been extremely tiring for Artha. She took a small leather notebook out of her trousers pocket. She had made a list of all the events since she got there, she didn't _need_ to write down every little thing that happened to her, but she preferred to do it, it brought her some peace. The events of the past five days were the most important. Artha looked at the list.

"Thursday: I arrived at the meeting." Notes from earlier days were simpler, quite different from notes from Friday onwards.

"Friday: At midnight I discovered that I am "mate" to a High Lord. After all the night crying and denial, I had to compose myself and solve the situation."

Artha sighed as she remembered the fateful day, thanks to some miracle the Ancient Gods had granted her, she had managed to get out of that trap without getting hurt. Friday's notes continued.

"At the end of Friday afternoon, I planned the rescue in detail and met each of the soldiers Thesan will send on the mission. I also planned how to contact my soldiers Tarquin's territory and those who were still at the sea, waiting for my orders."

"Saturday: I spent the whole day writing the messages that will be sent to my soldiers. The order was clear, sent in the night: "for those at the sea: prepare the sails and raise the anchors, for those who are ashore: gather the troops and disarm the camps. We are going home _very_ soon!"

Sunday had no notes, Artha was so happy, she spent the whole day and night, celebrating with Thesan, Tarquin and Damon. At the end of that day she was so drunk she didn't have the strength to write in her diary. But it was finally Monday. She had woken up with a huge headache, but it was resolved with a cold shower and some portion Thesan had made her drink.

Dawn Court guards were already properly armed and prepared to leave. In a few hours, everyone would be back. Artha felt almost like a child, she was euphoric, so nervous that she had already eaten several times. Soon she would see her little brother's face and the relief on her men's faces.

The paper of the agreement with Autumn had been sent with Thesan's men and would first be signed by Beron and then by her, a copy being left with each part. A simple agreement: Beron or any other fae would not be allowed to enter her lands and she would no longer be able to enter Prytian. As for the High Priestess who had indicated to Beron the entrance to Artha's world, she would be punished or even excommunicated from the religious order she was part of. It was not the ideal for Artha, but it was better than nothing. If any of the rules of the agreement were broken... Well, a lot of blood would be spilled.

Artha had no interest in the fairy lands, it would be easy for her to stick to the agreement, Beron otherwise... She hoped he would forget anything he was looking for in her world, otherwise she wouldn't spare anyone the way she had done now.

She would make sure any passage to her world was sealed and blocked, even if that almost made her lose her life again. She knew that in time, she would recover, the essential thing would be to close those passages in space and time, however small they were.

Thesan was feeding her fortified and nutritious meals, as he knew she would need extreme strength to transport her men back to her world. Tarquin, on the other hand, looked wistful as his newest friends left, but he understood. He had prepared a squad of men to transport her men from his territory to Dawn Court. After that, Artha's route would be by sea.

Artha had commanded only the largest ships in her fleet to sail to Dawn, the other ships would remain hidden in the mists of the sea east of Prytian.

Now, the question would be to wait just a few more hours and at the end of the day, Artha would be reunited with her little brother and commanding her troops for her ships. The next day they would be far away. At home. With the whole family. She was saddened by the men who had lost their lives in Beron's surprise attack, she had barely paid her respects to their families before sailing to an unknown world. When she got back, she would take care of that. Now, anxiety washed over her. " _Just a few more hours and everyone will be here! Just a few more hours, Artha!_ "

* * *

It was past two in the afternoon, Artha and Damon were in the suspended gardens, talking to Thesan, his mate, Tarquin and Varian. The conversation helped to distract her, who was nervous. " _Two in the afternoon and none of the men came back_ ", Artha thought to herself as she watched Damon laugh relaxed at the funny stories Varian and Tarquin told him. She would like to feel relaxed too, but a weight in the middle of her back was pulling on her muscles making her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the weight of anticipation and anxiety. Soon it would pass, too.

Thesan was pouring a strong liquor to the guests when a guard hurried into the gardens. " _They arrived!",_ Artha thought and stood up quickly with a relieved smile on her lips. Artha's relief died when she saw the expression on the sentinel's face, the rapid breathing, the pallor... Concern and torment written between the lines of his face.

— My Lord... — the guard said with breathlessness. Thesan got up quickly and took a step forward.

— Yes…

— My Lord, there was an attack! The guards… Your guards, they... — the guard could barely speak, he had probably come running. Thesan and everyone else walked over to the guard.

— Where are the sentries I sent?

— They are dead, my Lord! Only one returned alive, but he is badly hurt! — the guard declared and Artha felt her heart being swallowed by a blackness, Damon was pale. If Thesan's guards were dead, her little brother...

Tarquin approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Artha hadn't even noticed her legs were shaking. Thesan's mate and captain was already marching out of the garden shouting orders to the sentries in the nearby corridors. It felt like the world had collapsed in Artha's head. One guard had come back alive. _One_. She felt a huge emptiness take her body and her hands freeze. It was like having the floor lifted off her feet and feeling the abyss embrace her body. Her little brother was dead. " _Who did this?"_ Artha wondered and soon the image of a certain High Lord formed in her mind. _Beron_. Beron had done that.

Thesan was perplexed, his men had gone on that mission at his request and were now dead. Only one of his guards was alive. Had Beron refused the agreement and attacked everyone, including his guards? Were Artha's men dead, too? Was her younger brother, an eleven-year-old boy, alive? Questions were piling up in Thesan's head. He needed to see the survivor guard and gather information, if his men had been killed by the order of another High Lord, he would have to take action. Thesan didn't even like to think about what action Artha would take in a situation like that. His mind was so fast, he almost left the garden straight for the infirmary without informing his guests, he only stopped when he heard Artha's heavy footsteps.

— Thesan, take me to the infirmary with you!

— Artha, I don't think this is a good idea, we are still not sure what happened-

— I don't care, Thesan! I want to talk to your guard! — Artha said holding his arm firmly and Thesan realized that he couldn't do much against a desperate and worried woman.

* * *

Artha's hands felt numb when she saw the condition of the guard lying on the infirmary bed. His face was red and bruised, he had a swollen black eye, his lips were cut, his head was bandaged. Her eyes went down to her purple-colored ribs, some feathers were missing from his huge wings and his legs... Broken. Whoever had done that, had done it for pleasure. It hurt on her to see a strong guard in such a situation. Thesan swallowed. His sentry had been beaten without mercy.

— We will find out who did this. — Thesan's mate and captain said with determination.

— I don't smell magic... — Thesan declared.

— I don't smell it either, but that doesn't mean magic wasn't used, Beron could have used some different kind of spell. — the captain said as if considering the types of magic that exist.

— It wasn't Beron... — the guard said weakly in a whisper and all eyes turned to him. Artha thought he was asleep or doped.

— Bernard don't speak much, you are weak! Call the healer! — the captain turned to the guards at the infirmary doors and they left the room quickly.

— It were the queens' men... the human queens... — the guard said with difficulty, with each breath, his ribs seemed to crack and hurt immensely. — They killed... everyone... but the boy is... alive.

Artha's heart raced when she heard that, "the boy is alive", her little brother was alive. Artha looked at Thesan and the captain with wide eyes.

— Where did this happened? Why did they want to keep just one of you alive? — Artha asked even though she knew the poor guard was weak and probably confused.

— Border between Autumn and Winter… they knocked everyone down… with ash arrows… they kept me alive… to send the message. — the guard said between heavy breathing and sighs of pain and passed out at the exact moment that the healers entered the doors. Thesan, the captain and Artha had to leave the infirmary at the request of the healers. Damon, Tarquin and Varian were waiting outside.

When Damon saw Artha's confused face, he walked over to her and hugged her tight. Artha hugged him back while Thesan passed the news on to the other High Lord.

— He's alive, Damon! — Artha whispered and felt her eyes watering. — The guard said he's alive! — Artha said in a choked voice, trying to hold back the crying. It was relief and hope rising in her chest.

— High Lord! — A loud and deep voice called for Thesan and everyone looked.

— Yes? — Thesan said cautiously, as if he was afraid to hear the news.

— We recovered the bodies, my Lord. — the guard said with grief and everyone felt the weight of those words. The nightmare was not over yet.

* * *

Artha cried loudly when she entered her chamber. The wooden box had been left in Thesan's meeting room. She had swallowed her retching when she saw the condition of the rescued bodies. The men had left in one piece and had come back in pieces. Quartered. Thesan's men and her own. Those men who had been kidnapped from her lands, who had so often patrolled the beach walls in their homeland with her, those men who were almost unrecognizable thanks to the violence they had faced. They hardly looked human.

But the shock and despair hit her when the sentry who had found Bernard handed over the wooden box that had been attached to his neck with a rope. When Artha opened that box, all the relief she felt for knowing that her brother was alive quickly escaped her. Two fingers and a strand of curly red hair. Artha's stomach had sunk at the sight of it. The fingers of her little brother, a curl of the boy's wild red hair. Not even half an hour had passed and Artha had already gone through several stages of grief and despair.

Thesan was sending messages to all the courts to inform the brief and bold human invasion in the fairy territories and was demanding an urgent meeting. Tarquin and Varian had gone back to Summer Court to check their borders. Damon had stayed with the Captain to gather as much information as possible. What was known so far was that one or more of the human queens had sent men through the border with Spring and launched the attack, taking her little brother with them, the reason for that was still unknown. Artha had gone to the room after that.

She took off her clothes while crying and went into the bathtub with the hot water, burning her skin. She was so tired of it. When she thought everything was close to ending, she was back to square one. Her head throbbed just from imagining her brother's suffering, the pain. _Two fingers_. _Gone._ Artha cried until she had trouble breathing. She would cry as much as she could before the urgent meeting taking place at night. She would have to do it to clear her head and to think clearly about what to do. Artha had been in the bathtub for over fifteen minutes when a female voice came from the bedroom.

— Commander, Lord Thesan asked me to warn you that all the High Lords will be present at tonight's meeting. He also beg you to rest tonight and in the morning all information will be passed on to you.

— Tell Thesan there is no need for that. I will be present tonight. — Artha said with a stuffy nose and didn't even bother trying to hide her shaky voice.

— Yes, my Lady.

With that, the maid left Artha.

* * *

When night fell, Artha left the room. Her hair was still wet and her nose was slightly red, she wore her armor. She carried an uncomfortable weight on her shoulders. The weight of uncertainty. The Dawn Court seemed to be in shock at the surprise attack on the guards. The mourning for the loss seemed to exhale in the air. The few fairies Artha saw here and there talked quietly, the corridors were flanked by guards, but otherwise they were empty. The city in the distance did not even seem to have the nocturnal beauty inherent in it, night fell and the faeries seemed to be secluded in their chambers. It was fear and uncertainty.

She knew the taste of it well. It was bitter as the feeling of worthlessness, sour as frustration and salty as tears when losing a loved one, but even so she would have to swallow that poison and let sadness consume her or find an antidote. A solution.

The sentries at the door of the meeting room took a step and gave her a short nod of condolence and made room for her to enter. When the doors opened, all eyes turned to her, some shocked, others merciful and even eyes of pity, but the feeling that best defined those looks was: surprise. They didn't expect her there. But Artha had no choice or better... she did, and she was going to use those choices as best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was c-r-a-z-y !!! On the Monday I dyed my hair in a shade of red/orange and by the accident used a 30 volume developer instead 20 volume and my eyebrows turned fluorescent orange - Brad Mondo is quaking!! I laughed for 30 minutes till I finally fix the mistake with the 20 volumes. I also had to deal with the finals essays from this semester, had to interview people, write long ass articles aaaand yesterday I found something that really brighten my humor a bit: I found a little kitten on the street I live! He SOOOO cute, it's amazing to me to have a cat after 2 years without one! My last cat was named Kendall he was 5 when he dissapered and never return, he was also a huge lost for me after my mother and father deaths but right now I feel so happy for having a new little life to take care and love. And yes, of course I named the new kitten Tamlin!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a calm weekend 😊


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneee!! I don't know why but I just loved to write this chapter, hope you enjoy!! 😙

The meeting room was completely silent as Artha walked over to one of the chairs, only the sound of her boots was heard. The wooden box was open in Damon's hands, when he saw where her gaze was, he closed it. She sat in the chair between Thesan and Damon.

— I imagine you already know what happened... — she said quietly while looking at the small pool in the center of the room.

— I have nothing to do with it! — Beron said loudly and Artha looked at him, blinking slowly. — I fulfilled my part of the agreement, Thesan's guards left my territory with the boy and your men alive, I will not be blamed for that!

Artha kept herself silent and looked back at the pool. Damon was apprehensive. Artha's restrained anger could be ten times worse than her explosive anger, he could imagine the mixed feelings she had been feeling since the moment she received the news... _and that wooden box._

— We heard about the attack this afternoon, thanks to Thesan's warning, Artha. I'm sorry for your losses, I'm even more sorry for the box. — Rhysand said seriously and his mate agreed.

— We will do our best to investigate the circumstances of the attack. — Tarquin said, looking at Artha.

— Yes, we will. We let the human queens feel too comfortable, grow too much, like weeds. Sixteen of my men and seventeen of Artha's men were killed today, only one guard came back alive! An eleven-year-old boy is in the hands of queens now! — Thesan said, losing some of his usual calm.

— My court and I will do our best to cooperate and not face any reprisals. — Beron said and Eris beside him looked at her father as if imploring him to shut up.

— I would very much like to know how the human queens devised a plan to get so far into the fairy territories and attack Thesan's men. — Helion said with poison. — I mean, the bodies were found between the border of the Autumn Court and Winter Court... I'm not putting your intentions to the test, Kallias, but then we have Beron... — Helion left the accusation in the air and Artha turned a deadly look in the direction of Beron... That could make sense.

— What are you implying? That I made a deal with the queens? — Beron asked, his face red with anger.

— I'm not implying... I'm saying! You invaded her lands in search of something and I think it's something valuable, kidnapped her men and her brother who is just a child, made her come here to rescue the men and when you realized that you couldn't make her give in, you were afraid. She made you sign an agreement and save your skin. What's the best way to get revenge at someone who has something valuable you want? — Helion finished and Beron's teeth gnashed.

— What do you have to say in your defense, Beron? — Artha asked. Her arms were supported by the armchairs, her fingers crossed, her eyes serious and accusing.

— This is absurd! I will not be held responsible for that! I signed the agreement paper! My court has been invaded as much as Kallias court! It's not my fault if Tamlin doesn't patrol his border with human lands! — Beron spat out the words, barely looking in the direction of the High Lord of Spring. All eyes turned to Tamlin.

A surprise attack like that, a brief but dangerous invasion of the fairy territories, the cold murder of men from a powerful court... all thanks to his carelessness.

— Well, this is true... — Helion said, looking at Tamlin. — How did you let humans pass through your territory, Tamlin?

Tamlin, who until then was quiet and silent, threw daggers with his eyes in Rhysand and Feyre direction.

— I can't do the patrol without an army.

— That's _your_ duty, Tamlin. If you don't have an army, you should accept the men Rhysand offered. — Thesan said.

— I don't want any troglodyte of the Night Court in my lands! — Tamlin replied angrily. Why could only Rhysand offer men? Why didn't the other lords offer? Okay, Tarquin had sent a good number of men to the border, but as they could see, it wasn’t enough and he wouldn’t accept any favors from the High Lord of the Night Court.

— And because you don't want the favor of another High Lord to patrol the border, will we be forced to have our lands endangered on a simple whim of yours? I don't think it was clear to you, but Prytian was invaded, Tamlin! — Helion said without any mockery, but livid anger in his tone.

— Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Helion! If you're so worried you should have sent men to the border! — Tamlin barked and Helion shrugged as he absently watched his nails.

— How do you all agree to have a High Lord who doesn't even bother to check his borders? — Artha asked loudly, she was feeling the stress rolling inside of her. The whole fight wouldn't lead to anything and would only be a waste of time. She didn't intend to waste any more time. — Isn't there a way to put someone _capable_ in such a position? — she finished with anger and everyone was silent. That seemed to be a delicate subject among the faeries.

— That's not how it works, human! You don't have to give an opinion on Prytian matters, that's not up to you! — Tamlin roared and looked at her angrily.

— Well, it's up to me! Especially when my brother was kidnapped by the goddamned queens who crossed the border you _should_ be watching!

— I owe you no explanations!

— I wouldn't be charging you if you were fulfilling your responsibilities! — Artha said and immediately, she and Tamlin got up from their chairs. The guards at the other courts and Damon put their hands on the sword hilts. A minimal movement and confusion would begin.

It was only when Thesan got up and started speaking, Artha noticed a red-haired fae in the room.

— I think we should keep calm to resolve the situation without throwing insults and accusations at each other! Artha, this is Lucien. He is an emissary in the lands of a human queen, but that queen has no contact with the others due to a political game, he can certainly help us with information.

Lucien stepped forward and Artha looked at him as if considering whether to trust him or not. She found no immediate reasons for not doing so. She would need his help if she wanted to march south and rescue her brother. Lucien bowed briefly and Artha gave him a firm nod.

— I can arrange men for the border, Tamlin. — Thesan said and turned to Artha. — And as for you, Artha... I think it would be good to relocate your troopes.

She listened carefully. She had already seen the Prytian map, but she didn't knew the lands; she would need as much information as possible.

— My Court will always be open to you, but it's very far from human lands and it would be extremely time consuming for you to move troops through many other territories, so I thought…

— Thought what, Thesan?

— I thought you could stay in the Springlands, it will be easier for y-

— NO! — Tamlin and Artha said together and Thesan looked confused at the two. After a few brief seconds he remembered the reason. _Mate bond_.

— But I didn't even finish talking! — Thesan said, annoyed.

— I accept your guards, but I don't want _her_ on my land. — Tamlin replied without looking at Artha.

— As if I wanted to stay on your land! Oh, spare me, Tamlin! — Artha barked mockingly.

And from there arose a heated argument. They cursed themselves for a few minutes. Helion had crossed his legs and was enjoying the fight, a feline smile adorned his face. Thesan tried to speak, but Tamlin and Artha's voices stood out from his. Rhysand and Kallias were shocked, Rhysand even thought that the two were fighting like an old couple and gave a small giggle when considering that. Beron had the good sense to stay quiet.

Thesan asked for the meeting to end between the other High Lords and politely asked them to spend the night at his court to settle everything the next morning. After that, Artha marched angrily to her chamber with Damon. She was extremely stressed, her heart was still racing from the argument she had with Tamlin.

She went into the room and slammed the door, even though she didn't like that kind of show of anger. Damon sat on the bed, tired. It had been minutes since Artha paced, murmuring answers she should have given Tamlin, when suddenly someone knocked the door. Damon got up to open it since his sister was too distracted with herself to care. When the door was opened, Thesan, Tarquin and _Tamlin_ were standing there. The latter had a frown on his face, almost as if he had been forced to be there. Damon looked at Thesan as if to ask "Are you sure you want to put these two in a room together?" and Thesan nodded. Artha turned toward the door when she heard footsteps.

— What the hell is he doing here? — she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

— Artha, calm down! We just came here to talk. — Thesan said exasperated and Tarquin walked to the dressing table chair and sat there, quiet. Tamlin's face was serious.

— Talk about what, Thesan? We've _talked_ too much already, — Artha said, referring to their argument. — I don't want to talk about anything anymore!

— Artha, listen a little. We are just trying to help you. — Tarquin said tired but calm and Artha loved and hated him for being able to stay calm on a day as stressful as that. She rubbed her eyes. After she was silent, Thesan went on.

— We talked to Tamlin and after much insistence, he agreed to let you stay at his court, didn't you, Tamlin? — Thesan asked excitedly as if coercing a child to speak.

— Yes. — Tamlin replied quietly and crossed his arms. His legs were spread as if he wanted to mark territory and prove himself the leader in that bargain. Artha was having none of that, but she swallowed her stubbornness a little.

— And I can't stay in your court, Tarquin? — She asked as if trying to find an alternative to that.

— You could, Artha, of course! But the geographical location is more advantageous in Tamlin's territory. You will have a better chance of getting to know the lands and be closer to human territories. — Tarquin said with kind eyes as if he wanted to assure her a non-existent trust. Artha was quiet for a while, digging all the possible options that would allow her to get out of that situation, in the end she found none. She looked at Damon and he seemed to understand her apprehension.

— I understand you don't want to leave a safe space like the one we have here or at Tarquin's court, but it is for our brother, Artha. That's still the goal. — Damon declared and Artha felt the weight of the difficult decision fall on her shoulders. She swallowed her pride and bitter taste stubbornness. She would stay until the fifth of hell to rescue her brother. She would do that for him.

Artha gave a short nod and Thesan breathed a sigh of relief. Tamlin, on the other hand, looked like he was about to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself. The human was going to his territory. That human... _His mate_.

— Great, Artha! Since we settled this issue between you two today, tomorrow we will resolve the issue of the troops we will send to the border patrol. We will also discuss supplies for soldiers, transporting your men to Spring Court and your ships as well, Artha.

Artha absently agreed to everything while Damon passed her troops numbers to Tamlin. When the whole conversation ended, it was past midnight and everyone was extremely tired. The High Lords said goodbye and the last thing Artha saw before they left was Tamlin's intense gaze on her.

After that, Artha got rid of the armor and took a shower, letting the water wash away her uncertainties. She thought of her little brother, was he in pain or cold or hungry? Was he afraid, feeling alone and abandoned? She let the silent tears cloud her vision. " _I will not give up on you, my boy! I will not!_ ".

Artha didn't have the strength to write in her diary that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say: now the fic will be heading to a different direction... we will have more scenes between Tamlin and Artha!! yayy \o/ *insert choir signing hallelujah here* hahaha I'm so excited to write the new chapters and I also wanna know something from you guys: my semester it's finally ending so I'll have more time to write, which days are better to YOU so I can post here? By that I mean, which days of week you're more free to read this fanfiction? I want to program myself to post on certain days so you don't have to wait too much without new chapters 👍😊


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Happy New Year! I also want to apologize for not posting a chapter since October of last year, I have no excuse to give about it other than the fact that I'm a procrastinator bitch, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

Artha walked through the camp raised a week ago on the border of the Spring Court territory and human lands. Her men, along with some of the fae soldiers from the Summer court, paced about doing their daily tasks. She squinted in the bright sunlight and felt the soles of her boots step on the dry, dead land. She had done brief surveys of the lands with Lucien and Damon during the five days she was there, according to Lucien -the fae emissary who had contact with one of the human queens- he had been appointed by the High Lord of Spring to guide Artha through the territory, she saw no problem with that, it was even better to her, now she could ignore the High Lord as much as she wanted. She liked Lucien almost immediately and in an almost childlike way, when she asked herself why she had accepted the red-haired male so quickly, her mind's answer was quick: his hair color was the same as her brothers'. Also his quick wit and courtesy were the utmost importance for her to enjoy Lucien's company even more, Artha realized that even Damon liked to talk to the emissary and often saw the two of them walking together.

But all of that would be temporary, at least for her. Artha had established a division between her troops. One hundred of her men -who had been relocated from Summer to Spring- would be camped along the border along with the faes from other courts. She had appointed Damon to be the captain for those troops. A hundred men would go with her to the destroyed village near Rosehall, the reason being obvious to Artha: the location was further from the border and therefore safer for her to set up a base from which to give orders and in case any of the queens tried to invade the lands, they would have to pass the guards along the border and only then reach her. She had to be prepared if that was the case.

But another reason had also caught her conscience entirely: The pitiful state the lands were in... and the people. Artha remembered how impressed she had been with Spring's destruction the moment Tarquin had winnow there. The territory near the mansion was even worse, Artha had not visited the mansion and didn't even know what was inside, but the grounds around it were totally lifeless, the land seemed to die, the trees were withered and the fruits hanging from the branches were dry or rotting, no birds were heard and everything seemed deserted. Everything seemed abandoned and uninhabited.

When walking through the place where in the past there seemed to be a small village, Artha saw right out of the corner of her eye when a fae woman spied her through the collapsed walls of a cottage, she also saw fae males hiding in wagons and spying on them, curious and afraid. At that very moment she had decided where and what to do and right after she asked Tarquin to take her back to the border camp. That night she told Damon about her plan and how she planned to divide her troops. Five hundred men in total. One hundred on the border, one hundred with her and the other three hundred troops at sea would be divided when the ships left Dawn and docked at Spring's east port.

She asked Lucien to speak to the fae people in the village, asked him to explain what she wanted and assure them she would help them, but only doing so if they accepted her and her men nearby, all of them _humans_. That night she had almost begged Lucien to help her.

_— Lucien, please tell them I'm here to help, tell them about my story, why I'm here, tell them I can get food and rebuild their village! Tell them that I have the strength to do it and haste to rescue my brother and for that reason I need a safe place, I promise that I will reward those who decide to help me, I promise! — Artha had said to Lucien with some desperation in her voice, promised Lucien himself that she would reward him if he helped her to convince the fae. And Lucien had done it. He seemed uncertain at first, but he promised to do it for her. That afternoon he had disappeared and returned during the night with good news._

_— They accepted you there, Artha. — Lucien said with some relief and saw when a ray of hope crossed Artha's eyes and then he was caught by surprise by the woman's arms tightening around his neck with a hug._

_— Thank you very much, Lucien! Thank you! I won't forget anything you're doing for me! — Artha had said, shortly after she released him patting his cheek and turning her back quickly to give Damon the news._

And since that day, Artha was organizing to soon set up another camp in the village and begin the work she knew would be tough. She wasn't going to be able to count on Damon every day, as she was used to, but it would be a necessary task. Lucien had promised to take Damon to her every three days so the two could see each other and discuss any necessary matters. They would also be with her when the ships were about to dock in a few weeks.

Artha was anxious. She knew the size of the responsibility laying in her hands, the number of people who depended on her from now on, her little brother waiting far away for her to rescue him, the weight of every decision she was about to make. It was tiring, but she would do her best in the shortest time possible to achieve her goals. 

She sighed as she watched the destroyed lands and the movement in the camp. " _You can do it, Artha. For everyone's sake, you can do it._ "

_One week ago…_

It had been months since Lucien had seen Tamlin, without any contact, not even a whisper. It was strange to enter the mansion and see it was still destroyed and with that abandoned appearance. One day that place had been his home, but it would be even worse to see his old friend so dull, thinner and clearly disturbed as if being in that house was a burden bigger than he could carry.

A messenger from Thesan had come to him with a message from the High Lord, asking for help. Lucien had heard of the human commander while visiting Night Court, but other than that, he had never seen her. Lucien volunteered to help the human when he learned why she was in Prytian, they had a common interest: the human queens. The human commander had a greater objective: the rescue of a child, her brother. He was not surprised to learn that Beron was the first to kidnap the boy, but the queens' involvement was different, what could they want from her?

Lucien promised to help the human, but he hadn't considered that she would stay in the Tamlin lands and ask for such an important favor: convince Tamlin to accept her and her men in the village. He knew his old friend, he knew how stubborn he was, but an alliance with the commander would only do good for the Springlands. The last time they had actually spoken had been months ago and Lucien had left Rosehall with a black eye. They didn't even have time to talk during the High Lords meeting, but he would gladly put his pride aside to convince Tamlin.

Lucien knew that their friendship wasn't in the best terms, but he would treat Artha's request as a Court policy, nothing Lucien was not used to, but after the war, he understood the nerves were on edge and any matter related to human queens would have to be handled in a delicate manner. Still, he went up the stairs to the study that Tamlin always occupied. He had probably already felt his presence in the mansions grounds, yet Lucien took a deep breath before knocking on the door, not long after that, Tamlin opened it.

Lucien felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Tamlin's gaze. His old friend looked at him as if he saw a stranger.

— Can we talk? — Lucien asked, but Tamlin remained silent and stood at the door.

— We have nothing to talk about. — Tamlin replied simply, but anger and something else was present in his voice.

— Tam, at least listen to what I have to say and then you decide what to do with it.

Tamlin was quiet for a few more seconds before taking a short step to let him in. There were a few more long seconds of silence until Lucien spoke.

— How are things in Spring?

— You know very well how they are, your High Lady did the full service.

Lucien sighed and sat on the chair near the desk in the small study. The only light present was that of the window behind the seat and dust was visible on some objects, but at least nothing was destroyed.

— I'm sorry, Tamlin. Everything that-

— You said you had something to say, say it. — Tamlin said objective and sat in the chair on the other side, looking at him with a serious expression. Lucien sighed again, cleared his throat and explained the human commander's request.

He had promised Artha to speak with the villagers, but obviously Lucien knew they had little authority over the land and the decisions made and he also knew that many of them saw him as a traitor because of Feyre. If he wanted to solve the problem, he would have to ask Tamlin directly.

After he finished explaining Artha's simple request, Lucien saw Tamlin looking at him as if he were crazy.

— I already gave my land to the human, isn't she happy? — he had asked with a tone of irritation -nothing compared to his old explosive rage- and the hoarse voice almost as if he didn't use it.

— She needs a safer place, away from the border, and another possible invasion, Tam. See how good this can be! She will pay for her stay by rebuilding the village, these people will have something to eat and a goal to fight for, Artha may well be a beam of light for a new start! — Lucien said hopefully and Tamlin continued looking at him, now disinterested.

— I highly doubt that the human will be able to rebuild these lands, I doubt that she will spend time and strength rebuilding everything.

— Please, Tamlin. She is not doing this only out of self-interest, she wants to help!

— I've received _help_ from a human before, I don't intend to make the same mistake again.

— I don't understand, Tam... You are getting the chance to put your court on the right path, you will receive the necessary help from her and from the other courts to get everything back up, but it all seems to come down to _her_. Have you had any discussion with her other than that one in the High Lords meeting?

— It's none of your business!

— _You_ agreed with Thesan and Tarquin to let her stay here even after the disagreement...

— I'm starting to regret it!

— Why do you hate the commander so much?

Tamlin looked at Lucien like a wild animal about to attack and pointed to the door.

— Out.

Lucien stood up, rested his hands on the table and asked almost desperately.

— Tamlin please, the people of Spring need this help! _Please!_

He saw Tamlin staring at the table as his claws gripped the arms of the chair. He saw his friend take a deep breath as if fighting his own thoughts. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous.

— She can stay in the village, but I don't want her on the grounds of the mansion and none of her men or soldiers from other courts!

Lucien almost sighed with relief, but managed to contain himself. Just because Tamlin had allowed Artha to stay, that didn’t mean everything was automatically resolved, he knew that his friend needed help as much as the residents, but he still resisted, preferring to be isolated rather than having to face his old shadows. He nodded and patted Tamlin on the shoulder.

— Thank you, Tamlin. Thank you so much.

Tamlin didn't look at him, just stood up, turned his back and faced the dead nature outside the window.

— Now go, Lucien. — the High Lord declared in a low tone and Lucien heard a note of sadness in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow!! And soon, some drawing of Artha on my instagram, but don't worry, I'll share with you when everything is ready ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter BUT PLEASE BE AWARE⚠: THERE'S TWO TRIGGER WARNINGS TO SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND DEPRESSION! If you don't feel comfortable reading about this, don't read it, please.  
> Warning made, I hope you like it!

Artha came out of her tent and watched the fae who worked quietly on the other side of the village. It had been five days since she had ordered a second camp to be built there. The fae barely looked at her, but they had been quick to help unload the wooden logs from the carts when she promised everyone a complete meal.

There weren't many of them, four or five children, everyone else was an adult. One hundred and fifty at most. Three hundred and fifty counting on her men and some fae from Tarquin's court. A good number to start the reconstruction. They hadn't refused her help, but Artha saw the stealthy looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't looking and noticed the whispers when her soldiers - _humans soldiers_ \- were a little further away. No, they hadn't rejected her help, but they certainly didn't trust the unknown commander at all.

Artha remembered the first night she had spent there, she had seen a fae woman with long black hair and a thin face from hunger smelling the stew with vegetables and rabbit meat that had been served, the woman had smelled the bowl for several seconds, discreetly placed on the grass and left without eating anything. That had worried Artha and she kept an eye on the woman for the five days she was there. The fae woman worked all day carrying wood and carts with debris from the wreckage of destroyed houses, even so, she still didn't eat anything, she didn't even wait for the bell that had been placed on a wooden post to notify the breaks, lunch and dinner times, she left as soon as the sun went down and returned early the next day to work.

Artha watched her and other faeries with interest, they didn't speak directly to her, to any of the humans and even to fae of the Summer Court. The villagers seemed to be in a pact between themselves to remain discreet and out of sight. They listened to orders every morning and went to work as far away as possible, they also ate in distance from the others. A large fire was always lit in the center of the camp, but the villagers always stood together in the corners, watchful and silent. " _They probably sleep with their eyes open every night._ " Artha thought to herself. She didn't doubt her theory since she knew how much the fae didn't trust her.

But despite the obvious feeling of rejection, she understood. She understood very well what it was like to have a little kindness offered to you, when the world had already shown so much evil. She herself had learned to be suspicious and hesitant when it came to unreasonable kindness. A few years ago, kindness was a foreign concept to her. An animal could get used to violence and growl at someone who tried to show it some kindness, the same animal would bite or scratch the hand that offered it affection until it learned that the hand that once hurt him was not the same hand that gave it love. It was a matter of time before the fae trusted her, time she unfortunately didn't have. She would spend as much time as possible to win them over if she could, but she couldn't. Artha needed to rebuild everything in a short time and then march south to the human lands to rescue her brother.

Artha played with the wooden spoon in the bowl while watching the contents inside. She didn't feel like eating, even though she had worked all day, from dawn until dusk. She wish Damon were there with her to talk and listen to her concerns. Obviously she had trusted men with her, faces she knew from daily familiarity in her world, but no one understood her as her half brother. Damon was her safe haven. And now he was far away. In the border.

She got up from her place by the fire and went to her small tent. Artha sighed as she sat in her cot covered with furs on the floor and took off her boots, her leather tunic, her belt with the long sword, the long red cloak she always wore and the little daggers in her hair. She was so tired and her arms burned so much with the daily effort, she simply lay down without removing the rest of her clothes and didn't even notice the lack of Damon's body when they shared the bed. Soon Artha was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The moon was already in the middle of the sky when Tamlin woke up startled. He sat on the bed and pulled hard his hair. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest and back. In the nightmare, _they_ tormented him endlessly. _Amarantha, Feyre and Artha._ For the past few months those nightmares had calmed down or at least he was used to it, but now that he _knew_ she was around, everything seemed to have gone back to the same place of months ago. The vivid nightmares, the suffocating agony, the exhausting fear.

Tamlin felt angry tears fill his eyes and even in the dark, he looked at his bedroom door. He knew no one would enter there, no one _ever_ entered there, but he hoped so. Alone, he was scared that Rhysand would come to avenge his mother and sister, with Feyre, he was scared that Amarantha or the Attor would come and get her to kill her again, now alone again, he hoped someone, _anyone_ , would come in, kill him and free him from a vegetative and miserable life.

He threw himself on the bed again and felt like screaming, but that would do no good, it wouldn't make him feel the strength to keep the nightmares and thoughts away from him. He was a weak coward to take his own life. It would be so easy to cut one of his wrists deeply and watch the blood drain and take the life from him.

But he was too much of a coward for that, he was weak even though brute force was his gift from being High Lord. " _You will never be a real warrior if you remain so weak and run into your mother's arms whenever you get hurt, boy!_ ", his father's voice shouted in his head and Tamlin saw himself as a child with a bleeding knee, his father was in front of him with angry eyes. Soon after, he saw himself in his adolescence, his face was bruised, but his mother took care of fim with a soft expression and such beautiful big eyes. He missed that sweetness _so much_.

Tamlin narrowed his eyes that stung with tears and tried to clear his mind. It was always like that. It started with nightmares and ended with him remembering the bitter and sweet memories. He didn't live in peace or balance. If he had a memory that made him feel angry, soon afterwards he had one that made him feel sad. The mixture of anger and melancholy put him in an infinite limbo of regret and self-destruction. Perhaps if he had done everything right, he wouldn't be there alone, in an abandoned house with the sound of crickets as his only companion.

He couldn't say he hated being alone in the past, no, he liked it, the solitude made him think better, but now it was different. The loneliness that was once seen as an escape to a moment of peace was now heavy and seemed more like a punishment. Silence and isolation were going to kill him. It was almost physical, it hurt him in his body and sometimes Tamlin stared at the ceiling of his room until he felt tears fill his eyes and sleep came. He knew that a little far away, the village was slowly rising, but he didn't have the courage to face everyone after having abandoned them for so long. " _Perhaps the human is exactly what they need, she has strength and her mind in the right place to be a good ruler for them. Who knows, on any of these days she will get tired and decide to kill me_ ".

Maybe she or any man of hers could do him that favor, but something inside him refused that idea. Something inside him wanted to live, wanted to get up and find the strength needed to get out of the hole he was in. He needed a little hope even though he felt he didn't deserve it.

Tamlin felt his head ache, sat on the bed and waited for it to stop spinning. His stomach ached with hunger, yet he pulled the drawer of a small piece of furniture beside the bed and pulled out a small bottle, drank all the contents and lay down again. His stomach hurt more and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the sleep portion to take place over him. With visions of the past and the present, of each of his mistakes, with the agony of uncertainty, Tamlin slept.

* * *

It was sunrise when Artha woke up and stretched. She lay there for a few minutes trying to make out any noise outside. Some singing. Artha cleared her hearing well and realized that yes, there were some birds singing. She sat down, pulled on her boots, picked up fresh clothes, pulled the flap of her tent, and looked out over the deserted camp. Most of the camp was still asleep. She knew that somewhere near the edge of the village, guards were doing the patrols they had been assigned to, but she might as well take advantage of that time to have time for herself before the entire camp was up and working.

Artha walked carefree around the place, picked up a small wooden bucket and walked away from the village where she knew there was a well of clean water. The well was down a small hill and she had to be careful when walking through the short grass, wet with morning dew. At least there the grass grew normally. After collecting water from the well, she walked further to the tree line and plunged into the forest. When she was far enough away from any possible prying eyes, Artha stripped off her clothes and took a quick but refreshing shower. She wiped her long hair with the tunic she had just removed and combed it with her fingers.

She still had some time to enjoy herself, so she decided to sit on the grass in a ravine and eat the tangerines and a piece of bread she had brought with her. Calm moments like that were rare in her busy days, it was good to have a minute of peace here and there and for that reason she made sure to wake up earlier than everyone else. She went over the day's planning in her mind and got up, ready for a short walk.

She took the village as her point of reference and started walking away. Her mind flew and her thoughts changed from moment to moment. Artha thought of the village, of the reconstruction, Damon on the border, her little brother away with two fingers missing. Artha felt her hands get numb with hatred and the heels of her boots dig into the floor beneath her feet. She had already made a thousand plans on how to rescue, she had already killed the human queens a thousand times in her thoughts. The anger at being vulnerable and the feeling of helplessness clouded her mind to the point she didn't notice the sky becoming more yellow and less pink and the proximity of a magnificent extravagant building.

The mansion stood in front of her and Artha studied the house meticulously. The paint was old and faded, the weeds went up through the windows and entered through the holes in the glass, the walls were peeled and looked abandoned for years. She reduced the noise of her footsteps and listened, trying to hear a sound coming from within the house, but nothing was heard there. The few birds that sang in the village didn't seem to frequent the mansion's grounds, as complete silence came from the still and dead life around it.

Artha walked further until she was facing the mansion, the big gates one day with gold paint -she could see through the peeling paint- were open, the steps of the entrance way were dirty with soil and dry leaves, the small plants of the old garden were dead, the water fountains were destroyed and unused. The only things that seemed to grow normally were the rose bushes, the thorns and the red roses grew and climbed up the pillars of the mansion and through the front windows. " _From what I've heard from others, he lives here... On this abandoned piece of land."_

She was careful to spy on the place, made the least noise possible by leaning on one of the windows and trying to listen to what was inside. Nothing again. The house looked uninhabited. Artha was about to turn to the left side of the mansion when she heard the snap of branches near the forest around the mansion. She hid behind a half destroyed statue, remained motionless and held her breath until she could see the person who was making the noise. It wasn't a person. A huge beast was dragging a dead deer hanging from its mouth. The muzzle and fur were red with blood. It looked like a giant wolf with huge horns. The beast continued to pull its dead prey to the double entrance door and disappeared, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Artha could barely move, her limbs seemed to have frozen in place. She knew the High Lords had power enough to do that, but _seeing_ something like that with her own eyes was something else entirely. She didn't know if it was safe to come out of hiding now. In those hours the camp would already be waking up for another day of work and she was there, too scared to even move. " _Damn it! Right now, knowing how to control my magic would be great!_ ", She thought and bit her bottom lip. Perhaps if she walked quickly and quietly, the beast wouldn't track her.

" _He's going to be very busy eating. It's now or never!"._ She got up quickly, took off her boots and began to walk carefully around the side of the mansion. Artha was very careful not to step on branches and dry leaves that would make too much noise. When she looked back and saw that the mansion was far enough away, Artha ran.

* * *

The sun was already strong and bright in the sky when the commander returned to the camp. Tired, panting and cheeks red as an apple. One of her soldiers, Ruddock, with short blond hair and blue eyes, walked over to the woman with concerned eyes.

— We were looking for you, Commander. Are you ok? — the man asked as he faced his superior. Artha rested her hands on her knees and took a deep breath, coughing a few times. The soldier offered her a canteen of water and she drank generous sips.

—Yes, yes. I am fine. I went for a morning walk and found an animal on the trail. But I'm fine, don't worry.

— Commander, you should have warned me and I would personally escort you! I'm sure the two of us together could have hunted the animal and used the meat to feed the camp.

— Yes, I'm sure we could. — Artha said optimistically, but her mind whispered, " _I very much doubt that anyone here would be able to bring_ **_that_ ** _down._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make easy for Artha to lead people she don't know so why not give her a struggle, right?! I'll be posting another chapter on Monday ❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is available!! I know I had promised to post this on Monday but I wasn't satisfied with the things I was writing so I decided to write the chapter all over again.  
> ⚠ Btw be aware of one thing in this chapter: there's one scene with a trigger warning, I don't think this can be rated as self-harm but I understand some people may consider, it's nothing very graphic, ok? I just want to warn you so no one is caught by surprise 💙

It was midday and Spring's sun was shining mercilessly in the sky. Artha wiped her sweaty face on a flannel and rang the bell in the middle of the camp to let the others know about the lunch time. One week. One entire week and they were still clearing the grounds. The ruins and wreckage were scattered and needed to be removed so the reconstruction could begin. Artha _knew_ the service could be brought forward if communication between her and the fae from the village was better, she was fully aware that they _needed_ support, but she did not know how to get closer to have their trust.

It was a complicated situation, but Artha didn't want to think about it at that moment. She was anxious, it was Damon's day to visit her. Lucien would bring him to the village and the three would spend the afternoon discussing the village's progress, the border and any news Lucien had about the human queens. It was the day when she could hug Damon and tell him how upset and anxious she was. It was the day when she gathered inner forces to continue the external work.

She served her own food in a bowl and walked away, close to the well. She liked to be alone to think, liked the silence that surrounded her. Artha took off her boots and closed her eyes when she felt the earth. That piece of land was not dead like the others she had visited in Spring, but it was still a piece of land that needed to be nurtured too. She hated having to depend on _that_ from time to time, but she did what she had to do. She took out one of the small daggers in her hair and stuck a finger in her left hand, squeezed the flesh until the blood formed drops and dripped on the ground. The small drop of viscous liquid was gently absorbed into the earth, Artha waited a minute or two and when nothing happened, she finished her meal and went back to camp.

* * *

  
  


It was two in the afternoon when Lucien appeared with Damon at the camp. Artha had restrained an urge to run and embrace her halfbrother in front of everyone.

— I missed you! — she said as she hugged Damon in the tent made to gather reunions. He held her tight in his arms. At that moment Lucien wasn't there with them, Artha suspected he had gone to the mansion.

— How can you handle wearing this long-sleeved thing in this killing weather? Most of the time, I use no shirt on the border! — Damon said amused and saw Artha squeeze her left arm.

— You know the reason...

— Um, yes, sometimes I forget this _mark._ — he was more serious now. He put his hands on his waist as he asked. — How are things going here?

The two left the tent and walked through the village, Artha showing all the work done so far. She looked around before answering. No fae were around.

— Slow. The people here don't trust me, Damon. Some don't even eat the food I brought! They don't talk to me and they must definitely be tolerating me while I give orders! I don't _need_ them to be my friends and confidants, but at least I hoped we could communicate!

Damon sighed when he heard his sister complain. He understood her concerns. He himself had had some problems at the border between fae and some of the men of his own troops, but he was much better at resolving conflicts than Artha. She _hated_ disagreements, hated even more getting involved in conflicts and separating them. For that reason they worked so well together. Artha was the head behind the planning and the empathic force to understand the needs of the people, he was the force to put everything into practice with focus and punctuality, but... He couldn't be with her at that moment, he had as many responsibilities at the border as she had there in the village.

— You can't give up, Artha. If we want to march to the human lands, we need a safe place to return to if we have to.

— I know, Damon! I know! I'm… I'm just feeling without any stability to lead. I wish I knew how to get closer, how to have their trust! I don't want them to think I'm forcing everyone to work for me, this reconstruction will be mainly for them!

— Artha, calm down! This is temporary, soon they will see you can be trusted.

— Yes... I know, but all this waiting is killing me!

— Have you tried to talk to the _Lord_ of these lands? — Damon asked absently as he surveyed the village and she looked at him seriously.

— I won't talk to him. — She declared as if putting an end to the conversation. Damon insisted.

— You _know_ you will have to deal with these matters with him, Artha. The faster you start, the better!

Artha felt like kicking her halfbrother's shins, but she knew he was right. She felt tired and worn out.

— I'll see what I can do and if nothing works... I'll talk to _him._ Now come on, we have a lot to discuss.

* * *

When Lucien returned, the three went back to the meeting tent and talked about all the conflicting topics in Spring and the human lands. Lucien had no news of her little brother. The queens were quiet, probably hoping that Artha would be the first to move the pieces on the board, but she would be calm knowing well her brother's life was at stake. They agreed with each other that in three days -when Damon would be able to visit her again-, they would send a messenger with a letter to the queens, look forward for an agreement and wait for the answer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and after dinner Lucien said it was time to go. Damon rose from his seat and hugged Artha tightly.

— Don't give up, Artha. I know you can do it. — He whispered in her ear and soon he and Lucien had disappeared in thin air.

Artha had gone to sleep with a heart full of hope. Damon's presence was all that she needed to clear her mind. " _I_ _just need to find a way to make everything work._ "

* * *

  
  


Two more days passed and the work was still dragging on. Tarquin's men were not responsible for reconstruction, but for security and vigilance, they were always on the edges of the forest. Spring's fae still stayed far away most of the time. Earlier that night, one of the fae woman came over to talk to her and in embarrassment had begged Artha for an extra meal bowl, which she had given. The woman had not said another word before disappearing with the bowl of food.

Artha could no longer endure that atmosphere of distrust, fear and discomfort, yet she swallowed her complaints and tried to focus on what should be done the other day. It was late, the only sound outside the tent was the crack of wood on the fire that was daily lit in the centre of the camp and some crickets. Artha kept on her breeches and took off her long-sleeved blouse, looked at the golden mark on her arm and sighed. She blew out all the candles and was about to lie down when she heard hurried footsteps outside together with whispered conversations in female voices. She stood up carefully, trying to hear more, but the steps were becoming distant.

" _Maybe they're trying to attack the camp!_ ", Artha thought and then her mind answered back. " _If someone was trying to invade at night, the guards on watch would have seen or heard_." Even so, her heart continued to beat quickly and her curiosity would make her go out and investigate by herself. If Damon were there, he would complain and tell her not to go alone, but she had no choice. She would investigate and call for help, if necessary.

Artha put her shirt back on, grabbed the belt with her sword and put the daggers in her hair again. She left the tent carefully so as not to make any noise and saw two silhouettes turning further away, close to the fae cottages. She drew her sword silently and started to follow the two silhouettes. First she followed the path behind the tents where the burning torches still illuminated the way, then she started to walk through the small alleys of the destroyed houses beyond, now and then she stopped to look around to see if she was alone. She was.

She turned the corner of a house and heard the whispered commotion before she saw it. Artha peeked out from behind the wall. Four women stood in front of a cottage, holding candles in their hands as if trying to see what was going on inside the place. Soon after, Artha heard a cry of pain and the sound of someone vomiting. The fae who were previously attentive to what was going on inside did not even hear her come close and turned around in fear, when she asked loudly.

— What is happening here?

When they realized who was there, they lowered their heads.

— We don't want to disturb you, Commander. — A fae with light brown hair and blue eyes replied with her eyes down.

— You are not. What's going on here? — Artha insisted and the fae looked at each other without answering. She lost patience and passed the women in front of the door and entered the place.

A woman with long black hair was lying and sweating in a small bed, an older fae woman was beside her wiping her mouth. Artha put the sword aside and crouched down next to the bed.

— What is she feeling? — Artha asked worriedly as she folded the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows and dipped a small flannel in a bucket of cold water. When the woman turned on the bed making sounds like she was going to be sick again, Artha recognized her. — _You_ …

The pale-lipped woman with half-closed eyelids stuck her head out of bed, threw up on Artha's boots and coughed as she cried and clutched her stomach.

— She ate a bowl of food tonight and started to feel sick, Commander. — the older fairy said and Artha touched the woman's forehead. She was burning.

— She ate today, but she didn't eat the other days. I've been watching you all these days, girl! You are feeling like that because you are not eating! — Artha said with a certain bitterness and veiled anger, but the woman in the bed was too weak to even respond. The older one tried to get the flannel out of Artha's hands.

— We don't want to disturb you, Commander. Please go back to your tent and don't miss your night's rest for one of us. — the woman said without looking at Artha and she became angry.

— And you expect me to let her die like this?! Where's the healer?

— We don't have any here, Commander.

Artha removed the small daggers from her hair, tied the long strands in a tight knot, and opened the first buttons on the woman's dress.

— If you want her to get better, go to the well and bring another bucket of water.

— Command-

— Now! — Not a request. An order.

The older woman got up quickly and went out the door. The other women were still at the door, watching with curiosity what the commander was going to do. Artha slipped her arms under the legs and back of the half-conscious fae woman and lifted her off the bed. She weighed almost nothing, she was _too_ thin.

— One of you will collect my sword. Another one goes to the well to tell that old lady I'm taking this woman to my tent. The remaining two go with me to help me and keep watch during the night in case she needs it.

The women didn't complain, doing exactly what Artha said. One came ahead with a torch lighting the way and the other lit all the candles in her tent as soon as Artha ordered. She laid the woman in her cot and proceeded to fiddle with a wooden box that Thesan had given her as a gift. Herbs, small bottles with portions and even some amulets Artha didn't know how to use. The old fae arrived in her tent with the bucket of water and Artha wasted no time.

— Help me take off her clothes.

— What are you going to do, Commander?

— I'll give her a cold bath, it will help with the fever.

— But the water is so cold, Commander!

— Even better. What's your name?

— My name is Molly, Commander.

— Here, Molly, — Artha said, placing some herbs and two small bottles in the hands of the older fae. — Make the tea for her along with these portions, go to one of the northern tents and pick up fruits. Soldiers will be guarding those tents, show this to them — she threw a ring at Molly and the fae grabbed it — and you will have no trouble getting in and taking whatever you want. Bring everything as quickly as possible.

Molly went and Artha continued with the other two fae women to look after the ill one. The woman was not heavy, but it would take one to take off her clothes, another to hold her body and another to pour water on her almost skeletal figure. Together, they bathed her, wiped her hair and laid her on the cot again. The woman was still crying softly and occasionally spewing only liquids into an empty bucket. Artha took off her boots dirty with vomit and wiped her hands while the two fae remained quiet in the corner of the tent, waiting for another order. Artha mumbled lowly about the madness of working hard all day and not eating properly, but she was sure they could listen.

— Some are not eating, Commander. They are scared. — the light brown haired fairy said with her head down and Artha turned to face them.

— And is it worth it? Is it worth working under the burning sun all day and starving to death with each passing day? — Artha questioned angrily and then went silent when she realized the fae were afraid of her. She sighed and tried to fix the situation, pointing to the fairy that had spoken first. — What's your name?

The woman with the light brown hair looked at her quickly and looked down again.

— My name is Jasmine, Commander.

— Um, and yours? — Artha asked the other who was quiet until then. She had dark brown hair and her cheeks were plump. She looked scared to have Artha's attention on her.

— I-I'm — the woman stammered and ran her hands over the skirt of her dress. — I'm Amelie.

— Jasmine and Amelie, good. Do either of you know her name? — Artha asked, pointing her chin at the woman on the bed and the two nodded and Jasmine answered.

— Ruby. Her name is Ruby.

Artha nodded and before she could say anything else, Ruby turned sharply on the bed, threw up bile and started crying loudly again. Artha quickly sat on the edge of the cot, placed the back of her hand on the woman's neck and saw that her fever had not yet subsided. When she placed her ear on the woman's chest she realized her heartbeat was slow. _Too slow_. She had spent a long time without eating anything and her body had felt strange and sick when she finally ate. She was malnourished and soon her heart would stop.

At that very moment, Molly entered the tent with the tea and fruits. Without it, Artha couldn't guarantee the success of what she was going to do next. She made a cut in one of her fingers from her left hand and placed it on Ruby's lips.

— Come on, swallow it. — Artha said almost desperately, but Ruby was too weak to hear her. Artha made another deep cut in another finger and blood dripped into the woman's mouth, she squeezed the bruised flesh until more blood dripped. Ruby gasped, but swallowed. — Quick, the tea and fruits! — Artha asked and Molly quickly handed the small bowl with the green liquid. She squeezed the fruits between her fingers until they were smashed, so it would be easier for Ruby to swallow. And she did. She had swallowed everything and few minutes later closed her eyes, fast asleep due to tiredness.

For Artha, Jasmine, Amelie and Molly that was the beginning of a long night, they would be watching her all night, taking care of her so she didn't get worse.

Artha sighed tiredly as she watched Ruby's face. She had had to use her own blood to free the woman from death. She didn't like it, but it had been necessary. She got up, cleaned her pants and said quietly.

— Settle down in this tent, Jasmine, you will spend the night here, you take the first shift with me on watch. Amelie and Molly, there are some sleeping rollers in the meeting tent, go rest and if I need to, I call.

— Are you sure, Commander? You need to get up early tomorrow. — Molly asked and Artha nodded tiredly.

— Yes, Molly. Go.

Molly and Amelie looked at each other, bowed slightly and left the tent. Amelie returned seconds later, clumsy and nervous to say something.

— Ple-please Commander, call us if-if you need!

Artha nodded and Amelie left again. She sighed when she found herself alone with Jasmine and an unconscious Ruby.

— Take these furs and lie down, Jasmine. Don't sleep yet, I'll get you something to eat. — Artha said and pulled the flap of the tent to leave.

— I'm not hungry, Commander. — Jasmine replied quietly. Artha chuckled bitterly and said with irony.

— Ruby wasn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't worry, Tamlin will be in the next chapter!  
> I'm writing other chapters, but I don't know if I will be able post them this week. Feel free to comment about the story and your hopes for it hehe  
> See you soon ❤


	17. Chapter 17

The sky was already turning purple and pink when Artha opened her eyes for the thousandth time. She had stayed out of her tent all night trying to give to Jasmine a feeling of comfort and personal space. Artha had been sitting by the fire with a red cloak protecting her from the cold of the night, now and then her chin fell on her chest from the drowsiness that insisted on making her slumber. During the night, fae soldiers and two of her own men had come out of their tents to ask her if everything was okay or needed anything, Artha had said she was sleepless as she kindly dismissed the soldiers. But the truth was that she _couldn't_ sleep, the feeling of guilt towards Ruby was making her unsettled even though she wasn't guilty of it, so she stayed awake and watched the sick fae woman. She had spent the night pinching her own thigh to keep herself awake, sometimes walking around the fire and even trying to carve her name on a wooden bench, but when the somnolence was too much, she would get up and go check on the sick woman in her tent.

She did that more than five times during the night. She chose not to wake Molly and Amelie, let them rest. Jasmine was sleeping on the furs and Ruby too. The fever was gone, causing her straight black hair to stick to her forehead and neck. When the sun rose she would be better.

Artha decided to "wake up" for good, got up from the place she was sitting and tried to follow her normal routine: get water, clean clothes, something to eat and go to the forest to take a bath. She did everything as usual and almost fell flat on her face while eating and napping. She felt her eyes were small with sleep, her body begged for rest, her eyelids seemed to close involuntarily, her joints and breasts ached. " _Today will be a wonderful day,_ " she thought wryly. She felt even worse when she remembered Damon was visiting her again that day. She returned to the camp dragging her feet as soon as she heard everyone starting to move. Artha saw Jasmine outside her tent and then headed over to her.

— Did you sleep well? — She asked and the fae nodded, without looking at her. — Stay here, I'll get food.

Before Jasmine could find an excuse, Artha looked at her reprovingly. — Don't you dare say you're not hungry.

Jasmine was smart enough to be quiet, she nodded again and went back into the tent. Artha walked to the two large tents where the meals were prepared and two of her soldiers/cooks -Robert and Goulart- were already preparing breakfast.

— Good morning, Commander! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Are you hungry? — Goulart asked as he cut sausages and tossed them in a large frying pan that sizzled with hot butter. He was one of her oldest soldiers, the man was almost fifty. Tall and simple with dark eyes and hair. Sometimes Artha looked at him and remembered about her father.

— No, I'm not. But can you quickly prepare four bowls and place them on a tray?

— _FOUR?_ And you say you're not hungry? — Robert said amused and Artha rolled her eyes. Robert had a big round belly and a strong accent, his hair was messy and his eyes were gray and kind. Damon liked the man very much.

She was used to her men and in some way that morning spirit they had made her slightly more relaxed. " _Damon is not here now... It won't hurt me to vent a little_ ", she thought and pulled a chair from one of the tables, already sitting down and sighing.

— They're not for me, Robert. They are for the faeries I helped last night. Didn't you hear anything?

— The faeries?! They were sick? No, I didn't hear a thing. — Robert said scratching his beard and Goulart laughed at his friend.

— As if you could hear something when your snoring is louder than thunder! So you mean all that chit-chat at night was because of that?

So she told them everything. From her observations of the fae woman that wasn't eating for days, to the lecture she had given them and the help. At the end of it, Robert slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

— So you're telling me they are not eating the food I make? — He asked loudly and Goulart and Artha looked at each other with an amused look. His accent was even stronger when he was angry.

— Speak quietly, Robert! You know they have ears like animals, they can hear everything! — Goulart said while serving the bowls with extra portions.

— Let them listen then! They are not eating our food because they don't trust our commander! They don't trust _us_! — Robert said and his face turned red with anger. Artha got up from her chair and gave the man's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

— I don't think it has to do with me, you or the food, Robert. I am frustrated with the suspicion, but I understand. They lost everything and now they need to rebuild everything with the help of strangers and even worse, human strangers. Can you imagine yourself in their place? — Artha asked calmly and Robert looked at her.

— And you think it's easy for us to trust them?

Artha sighed. She knew it wasn't, but the circumstances were against her and it was necessary to trust the faeries. Her brother's life depended on that trust.

— I know that, Robert. But when all of you boarded those ships with me, you agreed to come of your own free will, be it for good or bad situations! We are lucky they didn't kill us as soon as we set foot in this world!

Robert was silent and Goulart gave his friend a pat on the back, looked at the commander and smiled reassuringly.

— Here, — he pushed the tray with four bowls of steaming food toward her. — They say the best way to someone's heart is through their stomach, I doubt the faeries will refuse it!

Artha took the tray and thanked him, she was about to leave when Goulart said to her.

— It's a matter of time, Commander. Soon they will get used to you.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Artha overheard the low conversation before she could enter her tent, but Jasmine and Ruby were silent when she placed the tray on top of her cot. Ruby was sitting and a bit of color had returned to her cheeks, not enough, but it was a good start.

— Do you feel better? — Artha asked and put a hand on the fae woman's forehead. Ruby flinched, but kept quiet when she realized the commander wasn't going to hurt her.

— Yes, Commander. — Ruby replied quietly. Artha nodded and gave Jasmine an order.

— Go get Molly and Amelie. The four will eat _here in my tent._

Jasmine gave Ruby an apprehensive look, but obeyed and left the tent.

— Eat, Ruby. — An order. Ruby didn't look at her.

— I prefer to wait for the others, Commander.

Artha didn't answer and waited until the others arrived. Molly came in first followed by Amelie who looked as nervous as ever and Jasmine with her eyes always down.

— Com-Commander, g-good morning. — Amelie said bowing slightly and Molly repeated the gesture.

— Morning, Amelie. I brought breakfast for you. Sit down and eat.

The faeries looked at each other and Ruby said weakly as she slowly got up from the bed. Artha realized that she was still weak.

— We will take the food to eat in our homes, we don't want to disturb you, Commander.

Artha giggled with irony.

— Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know you are going to throw away the food you brought? You will sit and eat, you will only leave this tent when you finish the meal! I've had enough of _you_ almost starving yourself, girl! Don't test me.

The faeries looked at each other again, but made no move to pick up the bowls. The four together could bring down the human, but her presence alone was too intimidating and they were sure the knives and sword she wore in that belt around her waist were not merely decorative objects. Artha cleared her throat and sat on a stool.

— I am waiting.

Jasmine was the first to approach the bowls and pick one up, Amelie followed suit and then Molly. Ruby stubbornly continued quiet. Jasmine took the small spoon and stirred the food. Pieces of sausage, fried eggs and a flour seasoned with butter, garlic, onion and tomatoes gave off a tasty smell and soon she swallowed the first spoonful. Jasmine almost couldn't hold back the surprise when she tasted the food. It was _too good._ How long had it been since she ate anything so delicious? It wasn't faerie food, but it was almost equally tasty. Amelie was not so discreet, soon she was eating enthusiastically, Molly was eating quietly. Ruby? Nothing. Artha looked at her when she noticed the fae's gaze on her, but Ruby looked away.

In daylight, Artha recognized a resemblance between Molly and Amelie, but Ruby and Jasmine didn't look like any of the others.

— You are Amelie's mother, right Molly?

— Yes, my lady.

— And you are Ruby and Jasmine's mother too?

— No, my lady. Ruby is the daughter of an old friend of mine and Jasmine's mother is at Summer Court.

— Is Ruby's mom in Summer too? —

Artha asked curiously, but they were all silent until Molly answered.

— No, Ruby's mother died when Hybern attacked the village. I've been taking care of her ever since.

— Molly can you please be quiet? — Ruby said almost pleading and Artha flinched discreetly.

— I'm sorry for your loss, Ruby. I understand your reservations towards me, but even then you will have to eat from now on, I will not have you or any other fae starving in this camp. — Artha said firmly as she pulled the stool closer to Ruby and took the bowl of food. She took the spoon full of food and brought it to Ruby's lips, which she opened slightly as her cheeks were burning with mortification.

When Ruby's eyes fell on the corner of the tent and she saw Artha's boots dirty with vomit, her face went even redder. If shame could burn her body, Ruby was sure she would burn instantly. Her dignity was fading away with every spoon the woman put in her mouth, so she decided to preserve the rest she had left.

— I can eat alone, Commander.

Then Artha let her eat while looking for something in a large wooden chest. When Ruby finished and the other fae were waiting for some order, Artha allowed them to leave, but first she gave a message.

— Here, Ruby — she placed a pair of clean clothes in the female's arms. — Have a bath to wipe the sweat from last night's fever. At midday, gather the fae for lunch... I'll keep an eye on everyone. The four of you are excused from today's tasks.

The females left the tent and Artha was left alone. She was already so tired and it was still morning. Artha thought about sleeping, but if she did that, she would end up sleeping all afternoon and she couldn't postpone her daily duties. She needed to put an end to that suspicion, after all, Artha couldn't lose all her nights' rest if some fae decided to stop eating and get sick every time.

The morning went by in a sleepy blur and soon noon arrived. Artha decided to make a speech. She was preparing herself mentally to take that risky step, it would've been the beginning of an alliance forged with trust and complicity or the ruin of all her planning and strategy.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Some faeries were amazed to hear what the commander had done last night. Jasmine and Amelie had told them everything in _details._ The commander had saved Ruby's life by mixing her own blood with herbs and potions. Jasmine told them even more details since she had spent the night in the woman's tent.

— She checked Ruby more than five times during the night, I pretended I was sleeping, but I saw everything! I was shocked to see she was really concerned.

— Did you see the dark circles under her eyes? — Amelie asked her friend. — I doubt the poor thing slept yesterday. — Amelie said with pity. The commander had won her over last night when she was alarmed by Ruby's condition.

— You are not eating because you don't want to! — Said a male and some others agreed. — I ate the human's food all these days and I didn't die of poison! You are foolish!

— This isn't about being foolish! Who could guarantee us that this human was not like the other? — Molly said angrily and the other half of the fae agreed.

— And do you think that if this one was like the _Cursebreaker_ she would be rebuilding our village? I doubt it! — the same male said and an old fae agreed. Everyone stopped to listen to the old male when he spoke.

— After all these months abandoned here in the midst of destruction, I think we should unite and communicate better with the commander. I'm not saying to trust the woman blindly, but at least give her a chance. She was the first to try to help us, the first to put a decent meal in our bellies in a long time. Not even our High Lord is watching over us, but the commander is here every day watching our struggle to rebuild our home.

The faeries were silent and the old male concluded.

— It's time to give her the benefit of the doubt.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Artha was surprised to see all the faeries from the village in line for lunch. They held their empty bowls and waited patiently for their times. She saw faces that she only saw during the workday, but never during meals, the shock took over her and it was difficult to swallow her emotions when realization fell on her. She went back to her tent to wipe away tears and was startled as the flap of her tent was pulled by someone.

— Commander...

She knew the voice, but she didn't turn to look at Ruby's face. Artha didn't wanted her to see her crying. She cleared her throat trying to sound firmer.

— Yes? — Artha heard the female footsteps and wiped her eyes discreetly.

— I apologize for last night, I didn't want to cause concern...

— That's fine, Ruby. Go rest, you are still not completely recovered.

— Actually, I also came to thank you for what you did for me, it was not your obligation, even so you helped me… — Ruby touched Artha's shoulder lightly and she turned her face, looking over her shoulder. — I'm sorry for your boots, I know it was me who got them dirty. I came to get it to clean them.

Artha tried to stop the woman, but Ruby was holding her boots tightly in her arms.

— I won't take a "no" for an answer. It's my way of thanking you, Commander. — Ruby declared with a shy smile and left, taking the dirty boots with her. Artha laughed lightly to herself and let a few more tears fall. Perhaps the day was not being so bad.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lucien and Damon showed up at camp at two in the afternoon as they always did. Artha hugged them both tightly and they both laughed when they realized her happiness, but they also realized that she looked tired.

— You look damn tired, how are things going here? — Damon asked as the three went to the tent to talk better.

— So much has happened, I don't even know where to start! Yes, I'm dead, but it's kinda worth it.

Artha told of last night, the surprise at seeing the faeries eating, the relief she felt and how her hopes had been renewed despite her physical exhaustion. After that, the three began to discuss the letter they would send to the queens. Lucien told her about his suspicions.

— I've been talking to Vassa and Jurian and they think your brother may still be on this continent. The two very much doubt the queens took him to the mortal lands in the east, they are probably waiting for you to make the first move.

Artha sighed, there was nothing she could do now, she couldn't march south with her men without sufficient information, it was too dangerous.

— Do they have a large army? How difficult would it be to hold a siege?

— For the information I managed to gather, the armies are dispersed or divided, mainly after the battle that Hybern lost. Even so, you would only be able to maintain a siege to the fortresses if you had supplies and a very well maintained army. The walls are impenetrable against any type of magic, there are many spells that prevent any fae from entering.

— And how do you gather all this information? — Artha asked, stunned. Lucien smiled smartly.

— Vassa, Jurian and I work well together. We have our informants here and there.

" _A fox._ " Artha thought. " _A very smart one._ " Before they could discuss more about the queens or the letter, a fae soldier and a human entered the tent. They were sweaty and breathless. Artha stood up quickly with Damon and Lucien.

— Commander, there was an attack in the woods further south! We need you to come with us!

— In the woods to the south? On the border? — She asked, startled. The two soldiers looked at each other apprehensively.

— Not exactly, but you won't understand until you see.

Artha didn't hesitate, put the sword belt around her waist, called more men, asked for more coordinates for the soldiers and asked Lucien if he could winnow her and Damon over there, he agreed while taking his own sword. The other soldiers would go with the Summer Court faeries.

The feeling of a heavy head and light feet was still the same when Lucien winnowed and it took her a few seconds before her vision stopped spinning. The first thing Artha saw was a small tent on fire as humans threw buckets of water to stop the fire. Some of Summer's soldiers were manipulating water to help control other points where the fire was consuming everything.

A small camp in a clearing surrounded by tall trees. She looked around and saw men, women and children all human and very thin. Their cheeks and sunken eyes denounced: hunger was a constant companion. Lucien walked over to the burning parts, manipulated the flames naturally and soon the smell of smoke took over the camp. Artha gave orders to her men to help in whatever way they could and together with Damon she brought the humans together in a single group. When they were all in the clearing, she asked loudly.

— Who is the leader of this camp?

A man with a beard, black hair, and blue eyes walked to the front of the group, looking no older than thirty-two.

— What's your name?

— Edwin.

— Edwin, can you come with me to have a quick conversation? — Artha pointed behind her, in a more distant space. Edwin looked at some of his men, at the faeries, and for a moment hesitated, but still walked over to Artha. When Damon was about to follow her, she put her hand on his forearm making him stop where he was.

— There's no need to escort me, it's just a quick chat. — She said quietly, yet Damon kept an eye on her. Edwin followed her until they were close to the trees.

— Edwin, my name is Artha. — She held out her hand and the man shook it. — I am commander of some troops here in Spring, I would like to know how you crossed the border that has been patrolled for almost two weeks.

The man straightened up and looked at Artha.

— And what guarantee do I have that you and these faeries will not hurt the people here? We know that whoever rules the Spring Court is a High Lord, _High Fae_ , not a human.

— You have nothing to fear from me and no, I am not the one who rules this court, but I am the one who commands the troops here and at the border. You have the option to answer my questions or you will be taken to my camp as a prisoner along with everyone else. You have invaded a Prytian territory and I am sure the High Lord of these lands will not like to know about it. — Artha said seriously, but was bluffing about the invasion of the territory thing. She very much doubted that Tamlin even cared, but it was a card she couldn't dismiss if she wanted to know what had really happened.

Edwin was quiet as he stared at people over her shoulder. He sighed and wiped the soles of his boots on the grass.

— Don't hurt these people, they don't have the strength to fight.

— I won't, but I need you to tell me what happened.

So reluctantly, he did. He told her they had been in Spring for months, they had fled the human lands since Hybern's attack on the Wall, he said they had set up camp there because it was hidden and far enough from the border and that they ate the rotten fruits and even insects when they couldn't hunt anything. He told her they had found an underground cave and it was there they hid when they heard anything approaching, but they hadn't been quick enough to hide when those "disgraceful creatures" appeared out of nowhere.

— "Disgraceful creatures"? — Artha asked incredulously.

— Yes, those faeries with black eyes, skin pale as bones and pointed ears!

— More faeries? How many?

— Yes, the creatures coming from the island of Hybern! Coming straight from hell to make us suffer! There were about five or six of them.

Artha felt her stomach freeze. That was worrying. She knew the story of how the Wall had fallen and if Hybern's soldiers still roamed Spring... Well, that was a matter and a duty for the High Lord. She could already feel the headache forming like a gray cloud over her head. Artha called Damon and Lucien close and asked Edwin to repeat what he had said. At the end of the story, Lucien was wide-eyed.

— Do you think that's possible? — Artha asked and Lucien swallowed.

— It's a frightening possibility, but with the Wall gone and the lands without the necessary magical protection... Yes, it is possible. Such a deliberate and cruel attack like this can only be Hybern's act.

— Edwin, how many people are in the camp now? — Artha asked worriedly.

— There were fifty-four, but four died in the attack and some are injured. There are children and the elderly. All very weak and without any military training. It's like I said: we always hide at the slightest sign of approach, your guards only found us because we were trying to put out the fire.

Artha looked at Damon and Lucien as she calculated in her mind the weight of the proposal she was about to make.

— I have a safe camp some distance from here... In a fae village. — she noticed the suspicion shine in the man's eyes before continuing. — I cannot leave you in Spring territory without an escort and so close to my camp. In the village there is food and safe shelter for everyone, but I also need labor to rebuild the place, is that _or._..

Edwin understood what she meant, but remained silent while considering the proposal. It was that or go back to the destroyed and dangerous human lands.

— Let me speak to the others, at least convince them. — he said and Artha gave him space to go and inform the others that they would be going with the commander.

— Are you sure it is the best option? — Damon asked quietly and Artha looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

— No, but I can't leave them here helpless and I can also keep an eye on them if they're closer to me.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took about two hours until the small camp was completely dismantled. Edwin had managed to convince most people and even those who didn't want to leave the place went with Artha. It would be impossible for the fae soldiers to winnow all those people, so they went to the village walking through the woods. The walk that with a smaller group would be done in half an hour was done in one due to the number of people.

When they were close to the village, the soldiers who were in front let out a characteristic whistle and soon the horn announced the arrival of the caravan. The men who had remained to protect the camp and the faeries from the village huddled together to see _what_ and _who_ they had captured in the woods, but were surprised to see more humans arriving. " _Great, now they'll hate me even more!",_ Artha thought bitterly as she walked right behind the humans. Now, more than ever, a speech would be needed. She decided not to waste another minute. She stayed in the center of the camp, climbed on a wooden bench with Damon and Lucien by her side and asked everyone to pay attention to what she was going to say.

— Hybern's soldiers were in the woods to the sou- — before Artha could continue, the buzz spread among the faeries, all frightened and apprehensive. She raised her voice to be heard. — The threat has indeed been recognized and that is why the patrol perimeter will be maximized. From now on, the largest number of soldiers in and around the village will be common to ensure everyone's safety! Starting tonight, there will be a curfew, I ask everyone to avoid going out alone.

A female fae holding a child raised her hand and Artha allowed her to speak.

— Does that mean they'll attack at any moment?

More voices were heard. Everyone was talking at the same time. Artha begged for silence.

— I doubt they will come here, they went to the human camp because they knew they were vulnerable, but here they would find defenses and soldiers, that is, an attack here would be too dangerous for a small group like theirs. — Artha explained and an almost collective chorus of relief was heard. — _However_... — she emphasized the word. — I want to start training everyone so you are ready for any possible attack. Tomorrow a list will pass through the entire camp and those who are fit for military training must sign. Old people and children -fae or human- will be the only non-mandatory groups. Women and teenagers will receive training too.

More talk was heard until a man raised his hand.

— And where are we staying?

— You will set up your tents on the other side, near the hill and near the dorms of soldiers who change their shifts during the night. — Artha raised her voice even more when she said: — It's essential that all of you know that from now on, faeries and humans will work together. As of today you will be working to keep strength against any external threats from Hybern or the human queens.

Artha sighed. She was extremely tired and stressed, but it was necessary to say everything she was thinking.

— I know that many of you still don't trust me, I know that many of you think I am here to repeat the actions of others before me, but like you I also have my fears and I need to overcome each one of them _every single day_ and do what is necessary, so I ask you to collaborate with each other, put your differences aside and work _together_ for the greater well-being of _everybody_ here.

Everyone was silent because they understood the size of the responsibility and the threat that was an external attack in the already fragile Spring. A generalized and silent agreement between faeries and humans seemed to have been achieved at the same time. Artha felt the knot in her back and shoulders relax a little.

— You don't need to worry about the workday and training routine, everything will be carefully separated so no one will be exhausted at the end of the day. Is that all?

When no one spoke, Artha nodded slightly and got off the bench. She appointed a group of men to help the newly arrived humans to raise their tents and went to her own. She pulled out a wooden stool and sat down, Damon and Lucien imitated her gesture.

— I'm impressed, Artha. — Lucien said with amazement.

— Um… Thanks. Damon, I'm sure the camp at the border will not collapse if you spend a night away... Today you sleep here. Lucien, you can also sleep in the camp if you want. — She said with finality and tried to relax, but she was very restless and bothered so she got up. — The command is on your hands. — She declared as she left the tent.

— Where are you going? — Damon asked loudly and Artha answered.

— For a walk.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Artha was already seeing red as she walked across the open ground. The destination of her walk was to the West. Her stress, anger and discomfort almost blinded her, every step was taken with the force of hatred. The afternoon was already going away and as much as she had told the others not to walk alone, there she was ignoring her own advice. Artha walked until she saw the mansion rise in front of her. She needed to make some points very clear to the High Lord. She came around the side and marched to the front of the house.

She looked at the door full of marks and thought about kicking it down, but that would probably make the door fly off its hinges and draw the attention of the one she wanted to take by surprise. She thought better of it and forced the door handle until it opened with a loud creak. The last rays of the sun bathed the beginning of the corridor, but beyond... Everything was dark. " _Great, I will face a wild beast in the dark!"_ , She thought sarcastically, even so she kept entering.

The floor was dirty with layers of dust and the marks of his boot were imprinted on the marble floor. Shards of glass, porcelain and sharp objects were scattered everywhere. The furniture was out of place, broken and destroyed. The strong smell of mold and dirt made Artha's nose itch. How the hell could he live in a place like that? By the Ancient Gods! Had Feyre destroyed his common sense too?

She walked around the room carefully and pulled the dusty curtains hard so she could have some of the remaining daylight. Artha investigated the entire ground floor, until she realized he wasn't there, then she decided to go upstairs. She found the place in the same way as the ground floor: dirty, destroyed and musty. Artha scanned the rooms and a small study quickly and found nothing. Every time she didn't find him, she felt more anger. She marched to the second floor. In the first three rooms she found nothing, but in the fourth room Artha found what she wanted.

The weak sunlight and the cool breeze came in through a hole in the glass window covered by a torn curtain. He was lying face down on the bed and didn't move for a second. No tunic, just breeches. Artha entered the room quietly, she had gone there with a mission to shout at him until his eardrums bleed, had gone there to demand an active leadership position from him, his people needed him more than ever, but when she saw his rib bones exposed like that... It hurt something deep inside of her, it was as if she was seeing a younger and scared Artha. 

He had a calm breath, when the wind coming in through the window hole was strong, his blond and too long hair flew over to his face. She could count the bones in his spine. He was thinner than normal. Seeing that disarmed Artha in a certain way. She wouldn't have the courage to wake him up and yell at him. She looked around the room and noticed the room wasn't much different from the others: too much dust, some broken furniture and the uncomfortable smell of mold. The bed seemed to be the only thing he kept reasonably clean.

He shifted a little on the bed and Artha froze, her breathing stopping, but soon he went back to his deep sleep. She left the room as quickly and quietly as possible. She was still angry, but now she would have to find another place to let out the stress and frustration she was feeling. She would scream on her own pillow and soon be better. When she arrived at camp Lucien and Damon were waiting for her.

— We were looking for you! Where have you been? — Damon asked.

— I told you I was going to think, Damon! Don't bother me! — she replied irritably and went to her own tent. But Lucien could faintly smell his old friend's familiar scent on her.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


That night, when everyone had dinner around the big fire, Lucien noticed Artha whispering something in Damon's ear and for a while the two disappeared. Minutes later he returned alone. Damon had a small package in his hands, he pulled the redhead aside and handed the package to him. Lucien looked inside: two apples, an orange and a small bowl full of hot food.

— Take this and give it to the High Lord. — Damon said, looking away and Lucien looked at him with a question in his eyes.

— Who sent this? — He asked curiously.

— Just take it, Lucien! Don't ask me questions that not even I know the answer! — Damon said and marched away.

Lucien looked around with a small smile on his face, but she was nowhere to be seen. Even though Damon had delivered the package, Lucien knew well enough who was behind the order. Artha. He knew his old friend and the commander had some delicate matter between them. It was obvious the two didn't like each other, but Lucien didn't need to tell Tamlin who had sent the food, his old friend would eat it without having any clue. 

He chuckled and soon he had winnowed to the mansion. That night Tamlin was not going to sleep with an empty belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked to read it ❤


End file.
